Solo Quería un Café
by Sol Levine
Summary: •Longfic• Después de un año y medio de novios, Amu se compromete con Tadase; sin imaginar que tres semanas y un atractivo vecino, le llevarían a dudar de su decisión. ¿Crees en el Amor a primera vista? Amu no creía. •Amu/Ikuto• •Utau/Kukai• UA.
1. Status Quo

.

.

**"Solo Quería un Café"**

.

Capítulo I

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Peach-Pit, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Con dedicacion especial, a todos aquellos que gustan de esta pareja.

.

* * *

.

.

Fascinada, miré el resplandeciente brillante en mi dedo. No pude dejar de sonreír mientras el hombre frente a mí colocaba con suavidad la sortija. ¡Acababan de pedirme matrimonio! Y obvio, yo acepté feliz la proposición. Él era encantador.

Tadase había sido mi novio por año y medio. Era hijo de uno de los entrañables amigos de papá. Lo conocí una noche en que mis padres invitaron a cenar a la familia _Hotori_. En cuanto lo vi entrar me agradó, tanto por su cuidada amabilidad, como por su atractivo físico. A sus veinticinco años, Tadase era un chico alto y delgado, su cabello rubio brillaba bajo el sol y se revoloteaba con el viento, y sus hermosos ojos borgoña me inspiraban una tranquilidad y confianza infinitas.

Iniciamos nuestro acercamiento siendo buenos amigos, poco a poco la atracción se hizo inevitable y comenzamos a salir oficialmente como una pareja normal. Está de más mencionar que nuestros padres casi saltaron de la emoción en cuanto lo supieron. Mis padres adoraban a Tadase, y sus padres me tenían en gran estima.

Mi ahora prometido, también era arquitecto y trabajaba para una constructora inmobiliaria. Viajaba con frecuencia, pero buscaba siempre la oportunidad de pasar el mayor tiempo posible conmigo. Simplemente era encantador.

¿Yo? Bueno, la verdad es que sobre mí no había mucho qué contar. Nací crecí, y me desarrollé en un hogar y familia estables. Estudié y me gradué en _Gestión Cultural_, por el momento me desempeñaba armando proyectos para diferentes museos de la ciudad. Adoraba mi trabajo, a mi familia y mis ratos libres. Disfrutaba mucho de leer, pasearme por los rincones de mi ciudad y tocar el _sax_.

Vivía en un departamento céntrico de cuatro pisos, justo en medio del bullicio urbano; por ello, habitualmente visitaba un café bohemio y tranquilo, enclavado en una estrecha calle alrededor de los suburbios. El mediano y acogedor departamento en que vivía, lo compartía con otra chica de mi edad, amiga mía desde los años de preparatoria. Se llamaba Utau. Su novio Kukai también era un amigo estimado para mí, y muchas veces nos visitaba en casa. ¡Se irán de espaldas en cuanto les diga que me caso! Por alguna razón, no terminaban de aceptar mi relación con Tadase; según Kukai era un chico muy serio para mí.

—Mañana iremos a comunicarles a tus padres nuestro compromiso, me encargaré de hacérselos saber a los míos. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Amu? –preguntóme Tadase, en cuanto me acompañó a casa.

—Claro que estoy de acuerdo. Pero, ¿No habrá ningún problema si aplazas tu viaje a Londres por un día? –consulté recordando que tenía un viaje de negocios pendiente. Se suponía que mañana debía partir, pero no lo haría hasta un día siguiente.

Tadase rió por lo bajo y posó sus manos en mis blancas mejillas, enmarcándolo, y obligándome a mirarle a los ojos.

—Tranquila, Amu. No hay ningún problema. En este momento no hay otra cosa más importante que nuestro compromiso, así que no te preocupes y ponte linda para mañana. Estaré por ti a las once en punto. ¿Ok? –preguntó simple.

Yo asentí con brevedad y él se acercó a besar mis labios. Fue un toque fugaz que me dejó insatisfecha. Quise profundizar el beso, pero él cortó enseguida. Siempre hacía eso.

—Nos vemos mañana, cariño. Descansa. –argumentó dando la media vuelta para marcharse.

—Hasta mañana, Tadase. Maneja con cuidado. –recomendé observándole marchar.

Entré al departamento. Olía delicioso. Me acerqué a la cocina y encontré a Utau con Kukai entretenidos en la parrilla de la estufa. Él le regalaba besos cariñosos en la mejilla, y ella reía y se sonrojaba de una manera graciosa.

Carraspeé para llamar su atención.

—¡Oh, has llegado! –exclamó Utau mirándome divertida-. ¿Te trajo Mrs. Simpatía? –agregó sarcásticamente.

Hice una mueca de desagrado por el comentario. Kukai solo se rió.

—Sí, me trajo. Y espero, querida amiga, que dejes de llamarlo así de hoy en adelante. –advertí alargando mi mano para que vieran la sortija en mi dedo anular.

Ambos lo hicieron.

—¡No me digas que te propuso matrimonio! –dijo Utau entre exclamación y pregunta, sobreactuando poniéndose una mano sobre el pecho, como si una bala le hubiese atravesado el corazón-. ¡Y tú aceptaste! –añadió haciendo un ademán por desmayarse.

Kukai, que era un chico alto, fornido, bronceado, y de hermosos ojos esmeralda, acudió en su auxilio, sosteniéndola en su drama.

Rodé mis ojos dorados y fui a servirme un vaso de agua. Utau estaba exagerando. ¡Cómo si fuese el fín del mundo!

—Por supuesto que lo acepté. Tadase es un lindo chico. –afirmé bebiendo el frío líquido.

—¿Qué tipo de excusa es esa? Cualquier otra razón es más convincente. Una mujer que se compromete usa cualquier otra frase para explicar su decisión, menos decir que aceptó porque su chico es lindo. Un perro es lindo. –externó mi amiga rubia queriendo seguir una lógica. Obvió, una lógica para hacerme desistir.

—Me gustan los perros –apoyó Kukai sonriente-. Tadase no.

Fruncí el ceño y determiné que sería inútil tratar de persuadirlos de lo contrario.

—¡Es una lástima, Kukai! De todas maneras no pensaba cedértelo. –agregué irónica, para después tomar un plato limpio.

Utau y Kukai rieron abiertamente y me dejaron en paz. Entraron a la cocina y me ayudaron a servir la cena. La noche transcurrió sin mayor problema, y sin mencionar una palabra más acerca del asunto de Tadase. Di gracias al cielo por eso.

.

.

Puntual como siempre, mi rubio prometido llegó a recogerme. Arribamos a casas de mis padres en poco tiempo, la noche anterior les había anticipado que iríamos a hacerles una visita; y mi madre logró arrancarme alguna pista acerca del motivo. En cuanto llegamos allí, nos recibieron felices, augurando lo que yo y Tadase íbamos a informarles. Está demás decir que en cuanto lo supieron quisieron saltar de felicidad. Mi padre se puso de pie en seguida para darle un paternal abrazo a su futuro yerno, mi madre hizo lo mismo conmigo, luego con él.

La mañana se nos pasó charlando acerca de la fecha y los preparativos de la boda. Tadase y mi madre insistían que en cuanto él regresara de Londres se celebrara la boda, mientras que yo y mi padre sugeríamos más paciencia y posponerlo para dos meses después. Al final, ellos hicieron lo que quisieron y quedó establecido que en cuanto Tadase regresara, una semana después se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

Resolvimos irnos en cuanto dieron las tres de la tarde. Tadase dijo que me llevaría a mi departamento, y que él iría a preparar su equipaje al suyo. Al parecer, esa misma mañana le habían llamado para urgir su viaje a Londres. Mi prometido viajaría aquella misma noche.

—Regresaré en tres semanas –dijo Tadase en cuanto llegamos al edificio-. Me encantaría que me despidieras en el aeropuerto pero regresarías tarde a casa, prefiero que te quedes segura aquí. No te preocupes, estaré bien. –agregó sonriéndome con ternura.

Yo asentí obediente y lo abracé. Me gustaba sentir esa tranquilidad y esa protección al estar a su lado. Estar separados sería raro como siempre. Ya casi estaba por acostumbrarme.

Le besé cálidamente y el correspondió sin desafecto, estrechándome fuertemente. Permanecimos así abrazados un buen rato, hasta que él se desprendió de mí, argumentando la hora.

—Está bien, ya es hora –concedí mirándolo subirse al auto-. Conduce con cuidado. Te extrañaré. –apunté suavemente.

—Yo también te extrañare, Amu. Cuídate mucho en mi ausencia. Te llamaré en cuanto llegue. –añadió arrancando el automóvil, regalándome una última sonrisa.

Lo miré alejarse a lo largo de la calle, hasta que desapareció. Entre en el edificio, rumbo al departamento. Allí Utau se hallaba sentada en el sofá de la sala, con su laptop en las piernas y escribiendo quien sabe qué.

—He llegado. –anuncié acercándome a ella, y desplomándome en el sillón contiguo a donde ella estuvo.

—Y ¿Qué tal te fue? ¿Tus padres ya adoptaron a su nuevo yerno? –preguntó burlesca. Ya se había tardado.

Sonreí de lado.

—Sí. En cuanto Tadase vuelva de Londres nos casaremos. Obvio estás invitada. –contrarresté.

—¡Argg, lo sé! –exclamó frustrada-. Amu, en serio. ¿Te vas a casar con Tadase? ¿Lo amas lo suficiente como para casarte con él? –atacó.

—Por supuesto que lo quiero, Utau. Es un lindo chico, y muy atento. Será un buen marido. –expliqué convencida.

—No te pregunté si lo quieres, Amu. Te pregunte si lo amas.

La pregunta me cayó de sorpresa, era evidente que sí, o sea la gente no va diciendo por allí que ama a alguien. ¿Había dicho que lo quería no?

—Olvídalo, Amu. Espero sinceramente que no te estés equivocando –dijo ella suspirando-. A ver, ayúdame con esto. Tengo que escribir un artículo para la publicación del próximo mes en la editorial. Había pensado en dos opciones. Uno: _"Las 20 técnicas infalibles para conquistar a un chico"_; o dos: _"El amor a primera vista"_.

Fruncí el ceño, ninguno de esos artículos me parecía interesante.

—Si te soy sincera, amiga, ninguno es bueno. Las técnicas de seducción son un tema de lo más trillado en las revistas, seguramente tu jefe te lo aventará en la cara. El segundo, no es muy tratado pero es muy fantasioso. ¿En verdad crees que eso del amor a primera vista existe? No confundas las películas románticas con la vida real. –opiné cruzando las piernas en forma de loto sobre el sillón.

—¡Por supuesto que existe! –aclaró ofendida-. Mis abuelos se conocieron así, y Kukai y yo somos un claro ejemplo de eso también. –defendió.

—No seas mentirosa, Utau. Yo te lo presenté. –señalé riendo. Era mi pequeño momento de victoria.

Mi amiga rubia infló sus mejillas en inconformidad por no tener algo con qué replicar. Tomó su computadora portátil y se levantó para irse a su habitación, agregando antes:

—Si no querías ayudarme solo lo hubieses dicho. No tenías que sacar algunas cosas a colación.

Reí abiertamente por su actitud berrinchuda. Escuché la puerta de su habitación cerrarse de un portazo. Me levanté y mire por la ventana. Luego al cielo que empezaba a oscurecerse.

A estas horas Tadase estaría rumbo al aeropuerto.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

Vengo con otra historia nueva. Ya andaba con este proyecto hace un rato, y quería además complacer a numerosas lectoras que me solicitaron algún otro fic aparte de "Claro de Luna". Muchas gracias por ese recibimiento en este fandom.

Ahora, eso solo es el inicio, como muy bien dice en el summary, veremos que es lo que pasa con el "Amor a primera vista", y que papel tiene Ikuto en esta historia.

Adoro a Utau aquí. Ya nos estaremos viendo en otro, espero que me acompañen. Pronto, el vídeo en línea, ya les avisare luego.

.

¿Comentarios?

.

¡Kisu!

.

*Sol*


	2. Solo Quería un Café

.

.

**"Solo Quería un Café"**

.

Capítulo II

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Peach-Pit, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Con dedicacion especial, a todos aquellos que gustan de esta pareja.

.

* * *

.

.

La mañana se escurrió entre las manecillas de mi reloj de mano. Acudí a primera hora de la mañana a presentar unos proyectos al coordinador de un museo de la ciudad. Con algunos ajustes, el administrador lo aprobó sin miramientos. El sol estuvo en lo alto cuando salí de allí.

Caminé algunas cuadras totalmente relajada. Los tacones de mis botas repiquetearon en el asfalto. Me adentré a una de las estaciones del tren subterráneo y abordé uno de los vagones. No había muchos pasajeros. Raro a las cuatro de la tarde.

Tomé asiento al lado de una ventanilla y mis ojos se perdieron en el cristal. Las risas de un par de jóvenes me distrajo, era una pareja de novios. Él presionaba suavemente sus costillas para hacerla reír. Ella le pedía que parase, riendo también. Mi mente trajo a Tadase y sonreí con discreción. Mi mirada recayó en el cristal de la ventanilla perdiéndose de nuevo.

Cinco estaciones después decidí bajar del vagón. Cerca de allí se encontraba el café bohemio que frecuentaba. El trabajo había terminado así que era justo obsequiarme un poco de deliciosa y gratificante cafeína.

Las callejuelas encontrábanse más tranquilas de lo habitual. Divisé en mi trayecto a unos cuantos transeúntes: una mujer al teléfono con su hija de la mano, un joven en bicicleta, un hombre trajeado deteniendo un taxi. Por esos rumbos, el viento se esparcía frío y se colaba entre los múltiples edificios y establecimientos. El café bohemio se instaló al final de una de esas calles, atrayendo con el magnetismo de su aparente calidez.

Me adentré al lugar y mis sentidos se relajaron, como si en un segundo hubiese volado a otra dimensión paralela. Lo primero que me envolvió fue la música adentrándose en mis oídos, exquisito jazz vocal y otros sonidos suaves y bohemios. El lugar estaba hermoso como siempre. En realidad no era nada fuera de lo común, era un espacio no muy amplio como para albergar multitudes, pero tampoco era demasiado estrecho. Había en su interior mesas acomodadas alrededor, también hubo sillones y tapetes en el centro y al azar. Esa cafetería ciertamente que era particular, una mezcla entre un estilo bohemio, tribal y sofisticado.

Justo en el centro se hallaba la barra de cafés, a los costados había una especie de libreros en los que descansaban infinidad de curiosidades literarias: comics, manga, libros de literatura clásica y contemporánea, panfletos, revistas y periódicos. No por nada este lugar fue mi favorito de entre todos en la ciudad. Además también adoraba los muffins caseros que vendían aquí.

Caminé a la barra y le sonreí al encargado a modo de saludo. El chico me correspondió, ubicando mi rostro como el de un cliente frecuente.

—Un latte sin azúcar, por favor. –solicité amable.

Asintiendo, el chico se dispuso a elaborar la orden. Decidí echar una ojeada a las novedades literarias de los estantes. Posé mis ojos en el encabezado de un periódico mientras aflojé el amarre de mi bufanda. Me deshice del abrigo gris que traía puesto y lo acomodé en el respaldo de una silla junto a mi bolso.

Mi dorada mirada continuó vagando por algunos títulos no conocidos y por otros más familiares. Mis manos sujetaron un libro y lo hojee, parecía interesante. Leí el titulo con atención, tratando de grabarlo en mi memoria para hacerme de él después en alguna librería. Dejé el libro y tomé un periódico. Pasé las hojas en busca de las noticias más relevantes, informándome del mundo.

—¡Latte sin azúcar! –gritó el encargado de la barra, alertándome para tomar el pedido.

Alargué mi mano y la posé sobre el vaso con la caliente bebida; no obstante, una acción similar provino de otra persona. Así fue como el codiciado vaso de café latte sin azúcar poseyó dos dueños.

Extrañada y dispuesta a rezongar, levanté la vista con el afán de reconocer al extraño que disputaba _mi_ sagrado café. Mis pupilas se perdieron sin retorno en una hechizante mirada zafira. El muchacho tenía la misma expresión que yo.

No sé bien a bien qué fue lo que sucedió. Al mirarle, cientos de reacciones se desataron por mi cuerpo. Sentí los latidos de mi corazón acelerarse sin control, un ligero ardor comenzó a instalarse en mis mejillas sin una razón precisa. La laringe en mi garganta se bloqueó y por un momento creí que el aire no respondería a adentrarse en mis pulmones. En la vida experimenté sensaciones similares a aquellas, especialmente frente a un total extraño.

Cabe apuntar que era un lindo extraño.

Era un muchacho alto, esbelto y con una ancha espalda. Parecía no pasar de los veinticinco años. El marco de su rostro era alargado, el tono de su piel era bronceada, y sus facciones precisas. Era dueño también de unos cabellos color índigo, los cuales se acomodaron rebeldes por su frente. Muy a pesar de todo ello, fueron sus ojazos azules los que embrujaron mis sentidos.

Fui testigo de cómo el joven me miraba con la misma intensidad que supuse, yo le miraba. Dibujo una amigable sonrisa y eso fue lo que me hizo reaccionar. Me sentí estúpida.

—Ah… yo… Lo siento, ¿Es tuyo?... yo creí que… -balbucee entre mi trance. Solté el vaso.

—Yo también lo creí –dijo sonriendo, refiriéndose a la confusión por la potestad del pobre vaso de café-. Tómalo, yo pediré otro igual. –determinó alargándomelo a las manos.

—No, descuida. Yo pediré otro. No tengo prisa. –excusé con cortesía, negándome a tomar el vaso.

—Qué casualidad. Yo tampoco tengo. –concluyó antes de llamar al encargado de la barra y solicitarle otro café gemelo al que desató nuestro litigio.

En mi no hubo otra reacción más natural que sonreír divertida ante su comentario.

Me desconocí. Para ser sincera nunca fui una chica muy sociable, no es que fuera una ermitaña o algo parecido, pero no era natural en mi ir por la vida entablando conversaciones con extraños. El hacerlo ahora me causó extrañeza. En otras circunstancias, hubiese aceptado la oferta de tomar el vaso, agradecerle al muchacho por su amabilidad, e irme con una revista, mi café y un delicioso muffin de chocolate a una de las mesas a un lado de la ventana. Sin embargo, me quedé allí esperando a que el chico _despacha-cafés_ le entregara su bebida. Supuse que la culpa de creerme una _roba-cafés_, no se iría hasta verlo provisto de su propia dosis de cafeína.

El muchacho, al contrario de lo que quizá otro hubiese hecho, sonrió ante mi actitud apenada y comenzó a hilar una relajada charla ocasional. De hecho yo me esperaba que me mirara incómodamente o que de plano me dijera: _"No te preocupes, si quieres puedes irte"_, con la intención de que en verdad yo me fuera.

—Es raro encontrar una chica que le guste el latte sin azúcar, generalmente toman cappuccino. –dijo él para romper el silencio.

—Sí, es cierto, la mayoría lo adora –respondí recordando a Utau y su inseparable cappuccino-. Pero digamos que a mí no me gustan los cafés suaves. –apunté.

—Esa respuesta me gusta. Si no tuvieras uno entre manos, te invitaría un café ahora mismo.

Ambos reímos divertidos.

—Ummm, tienes un acento extraño, ¿Acaso no eres de por aquí? –curiosee, y agregué enseguida-: ¡Oh! No tienes que responderme si no lo deseas, sólo fue curiosidad.

—No hay problema, no creo que seas una psicópata que atrape a sus víctimas en cafeterías como estas –bromeó-. Y tienes razón, no soy de por aquí. Acabo de mudarme a la ciudad. –respondió franco.

El chico encargado de la barra le expendió finalmente su café, y mi culpa por fín se desvaneció. Pareció que hasta allí había llegado nuestra conversación. Inusualmente el joven de ojos índigo me miró, y con su gesto amable y confiado preguntó:

—Ya que no llevas prisa ni yo tampoco, ¿Te gustaría que compartiéramos una mesa? Creo que un poco de compañía no nos vendría mal. ¿Qué dices?

En la sinrazón de los acontecimientos de aquel día, la propuesta me tentó. Guiada por el magnetismo de su grave voz y el aura atrayente que desprendía, no pude hacer más que aceptar el ofrecimiento. Así, juntos caminamos hasta la mesa que se hallaba a un lado de uno de los ventanales de la cafetería. La idea de leer el periódico y disfrutar de un muffin en solitario se fue al carajo; en su lugar, me encontré allí, manteniendo una conversación amena e interesante con un total extraño, un extraño bastante lindo.

.

.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi se llamaba. Resultó ser un extranjero que recién arribaba a la ciudad por cuestiones profesionales, de allí su extraña pronunciación y acento. Me sorprendí al enterarme de que era un violinista de profesión. La orquesta sinfónica a la que pertenecía se hallaba instalada en esta ciudad, he de ahí de su mudanza.

Encontré inusual y extraño el hecho de que en una conversación ligera, me enterase de tantas cosas acerca de una persona, y que a su vez, yo externara muchas cosas sobre mí misma. De él supe que era hijo único y que tenía veintiséis años. Amaba dormir y tocar el violín. Que le gustaba mirar el cielo estrellado por las noches, y que disfrutaba de vagar por las calles sin un rumbo preciso, esa fue la razón por las que ese día entró en esa cafetería en busca de su bebida predilecta.

Me tuvo enganchada, no supe si fue por sus labios delgados al moverse, o por el tono grave de su voz. Lo cierto era que no fui capaz de dejar de mirar embobada sus bellos ojos zafiro, ni sus suaves facciones al gesticular. Sentí su mirada en mí con la misma intensidad.

De mí, Ikuto se enteró a lo que me dedicaba –lo cual le resultó fascinante-, que tenía una hermana menor y que vivía con mi amiga de preparatoria, de mis gustos musicales y mis hobbies preferidos. En algún momento de la charla se interesó por saber el rumbo por el que vivía; quedamos impactados al enterarnos de que prácticamente éramos vecinos. Ikuto se acababa de mudar apenas hacía tres días a un departamento en el edificio ubicado frente al mío.

Reímos ante la irónica coincidencia.

Instintivamente desvié la mirada por el ventanal y me di cuenta de que la tarde comenzaba a agonizar. ¡El tiempo se me había pasado volando! Ikuto dióse cuenta de mis pensamientos y sugirió que ya era tiempo de marcharnos y, que si yo no tenía que ir a algún otro lugar, podríamos regresar juntos a casa.

Inexplicablemente acepté sin dudar con una brillante sonrisa.

De camino a casa, el trayecto se nos gastó en otra conversación fluida y amena. Las palabras salían tan naturales que dudé por un segundo que le acabara de conocer apenas unas horas atrás. Fue difícil de explicar la química que entre nosotros surgió, una conexión que iba más allá de las palabras.

—Bueno, parece que aquí nos separamos. –dijo Ikuto en cuanto nos hallábamos frente al edificio donde yo vivía. La luna ya se encontraba incrustada en el negro cielo.

—Sí, así parece. –respondí sin poder quitar esa sonrisa boba que asaltó mis labios desde que le vi.

—Pero espero volver a platicar con vos. Me he divertido mucho esta tarde. No se… quizá podamos salir a comer un día… no se… -articuló metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón.

Una risilla nerviosa se escapó de mis labios.

—¡Claro! Me gustaría mucho. Bueno… si tienes tiempo… Umm, ya sabes si tú… -enarbolé otro tanto. Juraba que parecíamos un par de idiotas balbuceando torpemente.

Al darnos cuenta, ambos reímos muy divertidos. Me sentí genial.

—Entonces nos vemos pronto, Amu Hinamori. –señaló Ikuto extendiéndome su mano como despedida.

—Nos vemos pronto, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. –respondí estrechando su mano con delicadeza.

Una corriente eléctrica se propagó por toda mi piel ante su toque y un cosquilleo intenso se instaló por mi estomago. Mis mejillas amenazaron con colorearse. Ikuto me observó complacido.

—Adiós, Ikuto. Buenas noches. –dije recuperando mi cordura, en tanto que me volví para entrar al edificio.

—Buenas noches, Amu. –le escuché decir antes de que desapareciera tras el umbral de la entrada.

Incluso al subir las escaleras, mi corazón siguió palpitando acelerado. Con evidente torpeza inserté la llave en la cerradura y entré sintiéndome flotante. Fui y me senté en el sofá. El silencio se apoderó de mí.

—¿Y a ti que te pasa? –preguntó Utau desde la barra de la cocina en la que se encontró recargada, comiendo una tostada con mantequilla.

—Oh, estas aquí. –dije simple, dándome cuenta de su presencia.

Utau frunció el ceño, dubitativa.

—¿Ah? Por supuesto que estoy aquí. ¿Acaso no me ves? –quejóse-. ¿Ha pasado algo en el trabajo?, ¿Te rechazaron el proyecto?, ¿O será que extrañas demasiado a _Mr. Simpatía_? –indagó.

—¿A quién? –pregunté de vuelta. De momento no entendí ni la pregunta ni el sarcasmo que ella utilizó.

Mi amiga rubia enarcó una de sus cejas y me miró preocupada.

—Ya en serio, Amu. ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?, ¿Pasó algo malo?

—No, no me ha pasado nada malo. Lo que sucedió es que…

En ese instante me dispuse a contarle a detalle acerca de todos los sucesos de aquel día, en especial la parte en que me adentré a la cafetería de siempre y entable una amistad inesperada con un extraño que resultó ser nuestro vecino.

Un desfile de expresiones y gestos observé plasmarse en el rostro pálido de Utau, sus pupilas violetas brillaron de a momentos, su sonrisa se esculpía y se diluía de a ratos. Pensé que ella gritaría al final de mi relato. Pero no. Lo que sucedió después fue que Utau salió disparada hacia su habitación y me abandonó en la sala con mi cara de incrédula. Instantes después volvió con su laptop y la abrió a medio camino, sentándose otra vez con las piernas cruzadas en el sillón.

—¿Qué haces? –pregunté frunciendo el ceño. No entendí su actuar.

—Espera y ya verás. –contestó, ¿emocionada?

La última vez que escuché esa frase de Utau fue en una ocasión en que nos metimos en problemas, muchos problemas. Su augurio reciente no me dio buena espina.

—Olvídalo, Utau. Voy a tomar un baño. –dije en un intento de escapar.

—Espera. ¡Ya está! –emitió victoriosa.

—¿El qué? –cuestioné entendiendo cada vez menos.

Mi rubia amiga me lanzó una mirada traviesa y sentí que estaba perdida. Ya no podría escapar aunque quisiera.

—A ver, te haré algunas preguntas y tú contestarás solo con un _Sí_, o un _No_. ¿Entendido?

Quise replicar, pero no pude.

—Está bien. Lánzalo.

Utau sonrió feliz como una chiquilla. Clavó sus grandes ojos índigo en el ordenador. Carraspeó brevemente para comenzar.

—¿En el momento que lo viste, sentiste alguna sensación extraña recorrerte por el cuerpo?

—Sí.

—¿Sentiste algún calor en las mejillas, como cuando te da temperatura?

—Sí.

—¿Aunque quisiste hacerlo, no pudiste quitarle la mirada de encima por un buen rato?

—Sí.

No puedo recordar cuántas preguntas hizo Utau, incesantemente. Me pareció calcular alrededor de treinta cuestionamientos, todos de carácter muy extraño. Al término de su interrogatorio, se detuvo en la pantalla de su ordenador por un minuto, tras el cual elevó sus pupilas de azul topacio, observándome con una expresión que no supe descifrar.

—Mi querida Amu. Me siento sobreexcitada de decirte que lo tuyo no es otra cosa que _Amor a primera vista._ –sentenció sonriente, como si lo que me estuviera comunicando es que había ganado la lotería.

—¡¿Qué?! –exclamé frustrada-. No, definitivamente tú estás mal de la cabeza, Utau. ¿Me hiciste un estúpido test?

—No es exactamente un test, lo he armado después de una ardua investigación. He combinado las versiones psicológicas, químicas y biológicas. Es una prueba bastante confiable, Amu. –explicó ella-. Además, los resultados no mienten. Químicamente, biológicamente, y psicológicamente; lo que te pasó hoy en la tarde con el vecino no es otra cosa que amor a primera vista.

Mi incredulidad no hallaba límites. Me dieron ganas de golpearla en aquel momento. ¿Cómo podía decir que me había enamorado de Ikuto, apenas le conocí?, ¿Cómo decir que me había enamorado a primera vista, si me acababa de comprometer con Tadase?

Una sola explicación se formuló en mi cabeza: Utau estaba loca.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

Acá está el segundo capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, esto se va poniendo cada vez más interesante. Por fin apareció Ikuto, tan lindo como siempre. Dejó embobada a Amu. Lo amé, y a Utau tambien. Ya veremos que sucede después.

Gracias por tu lecturas, y por tu comentario si te nace.

.

¿Comentarios?

.

¡Kisu!


	3. Viviendo con el Enemigo

.

.

**"Solo Quería un Café"**

.

Capítulo III

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Peach-Pit, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Con dedicacion especial, a todos aquellos que gustan de esta pareja.

.

* * *

.

.

Suspiré frustrada un par de veces, y lo volví a hacer un poco más tranquila. ¿Por qué creer las tonteras que Utau decía? Era otra de sus ocurrencias para el artículo de su revista. Estaba exagerando y fantaseando otra vez con esas cosas.

—Olvídalo, Utau. Eres irremediable. Voy a tomar un baño. –dije, decidida dejarla con sus delirios rosas.

Mi amiga permaneció con su tonta sonrisa mientras me escuchó evadiéndome incrédula. Me dirigí a mi habitación, y salí de nuevo con una toalla hacia el cuarto de baño. El agua caliente relajó mis músculos y despejó mis pensamientos, olvidando el percance de momentos antes.

Cuando salí del baño, noté que Utau ya no estaba en la sala. Seguramente ya se había ido a su habitación a descansar, o sabía Dios qué cosa.

Me senté cómodamente en el sillón, y con una pequeña toalla sequé mis cabellos húmedos. Sin explicarme el motivo, la imagen de Ikuto cruzó mi mente y sonreí ante la loca idea de mi supuesto enamoramiento a primera vista.

El teléfono interrumpió mi instante solaz, con un par de timbrazos estridentes. Tomé la bocina y contesté.

—¿Hola? Amu al habla.

—¡Hola, cariño! Habla Tadase. –dijo la masculina voz al otro lado de la línea.

—¡Tadase! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Llegaste bien a Londres? –cuestioné, reconociéndolo al instante.

—Sí, llegué con bien. No pude llamarte antes, estuve fatigado por el viaje; y ésta mañana me requirieron en la constructora muy temprano. ¿Tú has estado bien? ¿Estabas preocupada?

Medité un poco. Sí lo estaba, por lo menos lo estuve hasta que llegó la tarde de aquel día. Desde entonces, me olvidé de él. ¿Cómo pudo pasar?

—¡Por supuesto que lo estaba! Pero no importa ahora que sé que has llegado bien. Yo, bueno, me las he sabido liar bien. ¡Hoy aceptaron mi proyecto en el Museo de Arte Contemporáneo!

—Oh, ¿En serio? Esa es una excelente noticia, Amu. Felicidades, en verdad me alegra. –dijo con su dulce amabilidad.

Escuché un repiqueteo lejano por el auricular. Lo atribuí a una posible llamada en espera.

—¡Oh, cariño! Lo siento, tengo una llamada de la constructora, debo colgar. Te llamaré pronto. Cuídate mucho. Te extraño, princesa. Adiós.

—Adiós, Tadase. Yo también te echo de menos.

Mis palabras no alcanzaron a llegar completas, puesto que mi prometido en cuanto mis labios pronunciaron las primeras dos, cortó la llamada.

Sonreí con un deje de melancolía. A veces odiaba esos distanciamientos constantes. Estuve consciente de que era su trabajo, y que Tadase adoraba ser arquitecto, pero en ocasiones me pregunté si siempre sería así. Tadase era muy solicitado por las constructoras y compañías para el diseño de sus sucursales y sedes. Y yo no cuestionaba su talento. En realidad sólo odiaba que nuestro tiempo juntos fuera tan inconstante.

Exhalé un suspiro hondo y renové mi ánimo. Nada ganaría lamentándome ni buscándole más pies al gato. Después de todo, Tadase se retornaría en tres semanas más y entonces nos casaríamos. Veintiún días no parecían mucho tiempo.

Dejé de secar mi cabello y me asomé a la ventana. La calle comenzó a mostrarse solitaria. Ya eran las diez de la noche con algunos minutos extra. Mis pupilas vagaron de la calle, al edificio de enfrente. Alguna de esas ventanas debía pertenecer a Ikuto. Quizá estaría cenando o tomado un baño; quizá estaría viendo el televisor o tal vez tocando su violín. Quién sabe. Lo único que supe era que ese muchacho era muy agradable.

—Veintiún días no es mucho tiempo. –murmuré por lo bajo.

Apagué las luces y me fui a dormir.

Desperté a causa de los sonidos que provinieron de la cocina. Aún soñolienta, miré el reloj en el buró. 9:23 am. Permanecí bajo las sábanas diez minutos más, convencida de que ya no podía volver a conciliar el sueño. Me incorporé, y después de refrescar mi rostro con agua fría, me vestí sencillamente: jeans ajustados, camiseta oscura de tirantes, chaqueta corta.

Cepillé mi cabello y lo revolví un poco, dejándolo suelto. Ricé mis pestañas, ruboricé mis mejillas, abrillanté mis labios. Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la sala; y ahí, muy quitado de la pena, Kukai se halló sentado. Utau terminaba de servir tres platos con desayuno.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Souma? ¿No te quieren en tu casa? –preguntó burlesca, haciendo aparición.

—Buenos días también, Amu. –dijo Kukai sonriendo por el comentario.

—Por fin despiertas, Amu, Ven, ayúdame a llevar los platos a la mesa. –habló Utau, notándome.

Obedecí sin replicar y llevé los platos a la mesa. Volví a la cocineta y ayudé a mi amiga a servir tazas de café. En cuestión de minutos, nos encontramos desayunando calmadamente.

—Por cierto, Amu. Utau me contó de tu nuevo prospecto. –comenzó Kukai, llevando el tenedor a su boca.

—¿Cuál prospecto? –pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

—El vecino. El que conociste en el _Season_. –especificó refiriéndose a mi cafetería favorita.

Está de más decir que casi me atraganté cuando Kukai lo mencionó. El grado de insensatez de mi rubia amiga no tenía límites. Incluso le habló a Kukai sobre ello. Ahora tendría a los dos torturándome con esa estupidez.

—¿Sigues con esa tontería del amor a primera vista? –cuestioné no muy feliz a Utau.

—No es una tontería, Amu. No seas terca y acéptalo, te has quedado prendada del vecino. –defendió ella.

Suspiré frustrada y abandoné mi comida. Miré a ambos hastiada.

—Utau, ¿Por qué no te dedicas a escribir tu _articulito_ y me dejas fuera de eso? No soy tu conejillo de indias –apunté enfadada-. Y tú Kukai, agradece que soy buena y no te he echado a patadas.

Volví a mi desayuno, mientras ese par se mantuvo en silencio, cabizbajo. Parecieron dos niños regañados. Sonreí divertida por su actitud y bebí el resto de mi café. Abandonando la taza en la mesa, crucé mis brazos y les hablé de nuevo.

—¡Hey! No es para tanto. ¡Venga! Hoy es mi día libre y tengo ganas de salir. ¿Quieren acompañarme a vagar por ahí? –ofrecí en un intento por sacarlos del calvario de su "tristeza".

Kukai y Utau sonrieron felices. Los ojos de ambos brillaron como los de un infante cuando se le ha dado un caramelo. Mi enfado de antes se diluyó con el gesto que pintaron sus caritas. Maldije el hecho de que con eso consiguiesen doblegarme.

Media hora después, salimos del departamento igual que una madre con sus dos pequeños.

.

.

Sin rumbo fijo en nuestro itinerario, Utau, Kukai y yo anduvimos por varios lugares. Primero, visitamos una exposición callejera de fotografía, en ella se plasmaron dos temáticas: el Desarrollo y la Pobreza en algunas ciudades del mundo, todo un contraste. Posterior a eso, caminamos por unos jardines cercanos, aspirando aire fresco, admirando algunas fuentes, disfrutando de la sombra de los árboles.

Después, optamos por ir a una obra que vimos en un teatro por el que pasamos. Sinceramente, no me gustó tanto la obra, pero logró entretenerme un poco. Saliendo de allí fuimos a comer platillos japoneses en un pequeño local cercano al centro de la ciudad. _Yakisoba_ para Kukai, _Yakimeshi_ para Utau, _Ramen_ para mí.

Por último, sugerí pasar a la librería a conseguir un título. Ellos accedieron encantados. Desfilamos por varias tiendas: ropa –dama y caballero-, electrónica, Cd´s y videos, curiosidades y reliquias; y por fín a un par de librerías, en las que me entretuve eligiendo un par de títulos, más el libro que quise conseguir: _Psicoanálisis de los Cuentos de Hadas_ de Bruno Bettelheim. Utau y Kukai también compraron un libro cada uno: _Las Travesuras de la Niña Mala_ de Mario Vargas Llosa, y _Las Flores del Mal_ de Charles Baudelaire, respectivamente.

Satisfechos por un gratificante día, los tres regresamos a casa, bueno, al departamento de Utau y mío. Caminamos entre algunas risas y llegamos al edificio. Entramos y subimos las escaleras, en el trayecto nos topamos a un joven alto y afable, de cabellos índigo y mirada encantadora. Reconocí en él a Ikuto.

—Amu, hola. –saludó cuando me identificó.

—¡Ikuto! –exclamé sorprendida por verlo en mí edificio. El corazón comenzó a palpitarme como desquiciado y mis labios sonrieron casi automáticamente.

Kukai y Utau se miraron extrañados al saberse excluidos; no obstante, de inmediato cayeron en cuenta de su identidad en cuanto conectaron el rompecabezas.

—¡Ah, con que tú eres el famoso prospecto! –señaló Utau sin ningún tacto a Ikuto.

—¿Qué? –cuestionó él, que estando entretenido en mí, no entendió la pregunta.

—Nada, no le hagas caso. –me apresuré a decir, dando un codazo a Utau para que se callase y poner alto a su impertinencia.

Kukai iba a decir algo también, pero el sentido amenazante con el que le miré le hizo desistir. Con mi sonrisa aun intacta, me dirigí a Ikuto:

—¿Y qué te trae por aquí? Tengo entendido que vives en el edificio de enfrente.

El sonrió.

—Bueno, en realidad vine a buscarte. Pregunté al vigilante de la entrada en qué número estaba tu departamento. Espero que no te moleste. Yo solo quise saludar. –confesó un tanto cohibido.

—Oh, no. No te preocupes Ikuto, no es ninguna molestia. –negué apoyándome con un ademán de mis manos.

Utau y Kukai me observaron en silencio.

—Además, pensé que quizá podríamos salir a cenar algo, ya sabes, como quedamos antes.

Una emoción interna afloró en mí. Me gustó volverle a ver y que él quisiese verme también. Podría jurar que esa absurda sonrisita boba estaba instalada en mi cara, brillando en todo su esplendor.

—Me gustaría mucho, Ikuto. Emmm, pero ya he quedado con mis amigos. Decidimos cocinar en casa… -expliqué cuando mi garganta se dispuso a dejar salir una palabra.

—Oh, ¿En serio? No, olvídalo, no hay problema. Podemos salir cualquier otro día. –disculpóse Ikuto, sonriendo torpemente.

—Si gustas puedes unirte a la cena. En realidad no nos molestaría. A Kukai y a mí nos encantaría si tenemos un invitado más, ¿No es así. Cariño? –habló Utau, quién rompiendo el silencio, solicitó el apoyo de su novio para respaldar la tramposa propuesta.

—Por supuesto, nos alegraría que te unieras. Es fantástico conocer nuevas personas. –apoyó Souma.

—No quiero importunar. ¿De verdad no importa? –dudó Ikuto.

Mis amigos negaron de manera convincente. Utau agregó:

—¿Será un placer si nos acompaña, verdad Amu?

Contrariada por la inesperada invitación de mis hasta ahora amigos, a mí no me quedó de otra que secundar la propuesta a Ikuto para que cenara con nosotros.

Sin embargo, por instinto supe que Utau no lo hizo inocentemente, y que ellos algo tramaron. Algo que por mi salud mental y por consideración a mis nervios no quise saber.

—Muy bien, pues subamos. –indicó Utau guiñando un ojo. Kukai corrió tras ella por las escaleras.

—Vamos. –incité a Ikuto, amablemente.

—Las damas primero. –dijo, cediéndome el paso para caminar delante de él.

Mientras subimos los escalones, diez _Padrenuestros_ surcaron mi conciencia. Recé porque ese par no me hiciera quedar en ridículo ante Ikuto, o peor, que le hicieran pasar un mal rato.

En cuanto llegamos al pasillo, comencé con los _Avemarías_.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola, hola!

Ya aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Esto cada vez se pone mejor: Amu reza, Ikuto es intruso, Utau hace de celestina :p, Ya veremos que sucede.

Muchas gracias por todas las alertas y los reviews que me han otorgado, me animan a continuar. En especial a: _ChocolatePancake, Finn-chan, tsukiyomi neko-hime, AndreKimiko, carmenxu13, anonimo, SnakeofCrystal, MorGanA, aiko1504, y black_shoter_girl_.

De verdad me encuentro muy agradecida.

Ok, me voy, para la proxima tendré por fín el video.

.

¡Kisu!

.

¿Comentarios?

.

*Sol*


	4. Amigos

.

.

**"Solo Quería un Café"**

.

Capítulo IV

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Peach-Pit, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Con dedicacion especial, a todos aquellos que gustan de esta pareja.

.

* * *

.

.

Ya en el departamento, Utau informó que Kukai haría _lasagna_ para la cena, recibiendo obviamente infinidad de quejas de su _amorcito_. No obstante para la suerte de Souma, Ikuto se ofreció a hacerla, argumentando que la cocina se le daba bien. ¡Dios, no podía ser más perfecto!

Sacudí mi cabeza por los estúpidos pensamientos que la rondaron mientras lo vi observar los detalles del departamento, o el ir y venir felino que tenía en su andar por la cocina. Y como una buena samaritana, me ofrecí a ayudarle.

Mientras nosotros dos nos sumergimos en nuestro ritual culinario, Kukai y Utau se ocuparon en preparar algunas bebidas para acompañar. Mi castaño amigo se inclinó por naranjada con agua mineral, la ebria de Utau quería piña colada. Al final resultó que el mini bar de la estancia se convirtió en una especie de cantina, pues sobre la barra se hallaron cuatro jarras de bebida como para una fiesta de juerga digna de admirar. Una amarilla era de _piña colada_, otra color _naranja_, era de naranjada mineral, una más entre transparente y blanquecina suponía ser de _mojito_, otra más oscura adiviné era de _sangría_.

A nosotros por nuestro lado nos fue bien en la cocina. Admiré cómo Ikuto se movió como todo un experto, cortando vegetales, preparando la roja salsa, ordenándome como a su aprendiz para que le alcanzara algún objeto o algún ingrediente. Y yo lo hice feliz.

No es que no se me diera bien la cocina, de hecho me gustaba cocinar, pero por mi tiempo no me permitía regocijarme en aquella actividad. Por otra parte, jamás compartí un momento tan íntimo con alguien. Varias veces quise hacerlo con Tadase, incluso en un par de ocasiones que tuvimos la oportunidad algo nos interrumpía, generalmente el trabajo, el suyo o el mío. Como es de suponer, terminábamos comiendo en algún restaurante cercano, desechando la oportunidad de compartir un momento así. Como el que ahora se desarrollaba justo en la comodidad de mi estrecha cocina.

No pude contar cuantas veces sonreí durante todo ese tiempo en que nos convertimos en _chefs_, o si probablemente mi sonrisa fue permanente como un tatuaje. Lo único que supe fue que sentía la alegría emerger desde _no-se-donde_, haciendo brillar mis doradas pupilas, provocando las risas que emití. Ikuto parecía divertirse también.

En algún momento nos sentimos ajenos a todo, incluso se me olvidaron las miradas que Utau y Kukai seguramente nos dedicaban. Sin embargo debo aceptar que ese par se había portado bien, demasiado bien a mi parecer. Ningún comentario sarcástico, ningún señalamiento incómodo para Ikuto, ni para mí. En realidad saber la macabra razón no me interesó en ese instante compartido con mi atractivo vecino. Mientras cocinamos nos sumergimos en una burbuja invisible.

Ya para cuando volvimos a la realidad, nos hallamos sentados en el comedor los cuatro. Y pese a lo que se pudo haber esperado, la incomodidad no permeó el ambiente. El silencio mucho menos.

Ikuto y Kukai encontraron tema de conversación en las cosas mundanas que tienen los chicos por adoraciones como el futbol, los autos, trabajo, televisión. Alego que no tocaron el tema de las chicas debido a nuestra presencia. Lo sé perfectamente.

Utau y yo interveníamos de vez en vez para no sentirnos excluidas de su masculina charla; sin embargo, mientras el reloj marcó su curso, y las pacificadoras bebidas hicieron su efecto, la charla fue diversificándose. Al final de la noche yo andaba con Ikuto junto al marco de la ventana, compartiendo un parloteo más personal. Utau y Souma estaban risa y risa en la sala del departamento.

Nunca me sentí tan bien. Y es que el que no te molesten cuando estas con alguien, sino que al contrario, lo acepten sin más es genial. Tadase nunca puso pie al interior de mi departamento antes. Utau y Kukai se encargaban de que eso no sucediese, advirtiéndome que lo pondrían en aprietos si osaba hacer tal cosa. No lo querían, sabrá Dios por qué. Lo que ellos le tenían era antipatía pura, no les agradaba, y ni siquiera le conocían. Tadase era amable y lindo, por eso no me explicaba que ellos le tuviesen una antipatía casi natural.

Obviamente, que el hecho de que aceptaran libremente a un extraño como lo era Ikuto, rayaba para mí en la locura. Pero en aquel momento, eso no me importó.

Por mis venas sentí un calor correr, y lo atribuí a efecto de las bebidas. Mis ojos iban y venían por los ojos índigo de Ikuto, por sus labios delgados, por las hebras rebeldes de su cabello. Supuse que él no debía estar más cuerdo que yo, contando la manera en que él me hablaba: bajo y grave. Y la distancia iba reduciéndose peligrosamente entre nosotros.

—¡Hey, Ikuto! –llamó Utau-. ¿Sabes bailar?

Ikuto argumentó que no sabía, y que seguramente nadie podría lograr el milagro de enseñarle algún día.

—¡Vamos, Amu! ¡Enséñale! –ordenó Utau, cual general de tropa.

Probablemente en otras circunstancias –por no decir que en mi estado sobrio-, le habría regalado una de mis más asesinas miradas a mi rubia amiga; sin embargo, para sorpresa de mi misma y mi extraviada razón, sonreí y tomé las manos de Ikuto, incitándole a moverse.

—No es difícil, sólo relájate y déjate llevar por el ritmo. –le dije.

Utau subió un poco el volumen de la melodía musical. Kukai y Utau nos miraron divertidos mientras intentábamos coordinar nuestras piernas con el ritmo. Mi amiga instaba a Kukai a poner atención para aprender un poco, pues a él tampoco de le daba demasiado bien el baile.

Después de un rato, conseguí que Ikuto trazara algunos pasos decentes. Utau chilló en júbilo, y Kukai rió por su actitud enérgica. Ikuto lucía satisfecho y se notaba que se divertía. Yo, en mi sorpresa constante, nunca imaginé sentirme tan bien así.

—¿Qué hora es ya? –preguntó Ikuto de pronto, cayendo de nuevo a la realidad.

—Doce con quince de la noche. –habló Kukai, mirando su reloj de mano.

—Creo que debo irme. Mañana tengo ensayo con la orquesta. –excusó Ikuto, un tanto renuente.

—Claro. No te preocupes por nosotros. –contesté, abandonando el vaso que sostuve en mi mano, y acompañándolo a la puerta.

Cuando estuvo por salir, se volvió a mí y me miró fijo con sus bellos ojos. La distancia en que nos encontramos fue realmente escasa. Mis pupilas se negaban a dejar de mirar las suyas, no sé, como hablando en un código secreto que hasta yo desconocí.

—¿Crees que podamos salir pasado mañana? –cuestionó casi en un murmuro.

—No veo por qué no. –respondí fuera de mí. Apostaría que ni siquiera pensé en ello.

Ikuto sonrió seductoramente, y se giró para salir del departamento y desaparecer por el pasillo. Cerré la puerta y regresé a la sala. Allí Utau y Kukai me observaron con una expresión mezclada de alegría, complicidad y expectación.

—¿Saldrás con él? –inquirió Kukai directo y sin tacto.

Odiaba que hiciera eso.

—No lo sé. –mentí, queriendo no exponerme con ellos.

—Deberías –sugirió-. Este chico me agrada.

Fruncí el ceño, incrédula por su inconveniente sinceridad, y además por el hecho de que pensasen que yo haría lo que ellos quisieran.

—¿Qué no tienes que irte ya? –urgí, para desquitarme un poco.

Mi castaño amigo, se silenció, admitiéndose rendido ante mi estocada verbal.

—Vamos, Amu. ¿Kukai puede quedarse esta noche? No puedo enviarlo a casa así. No puede manejar con algunos grados de alcohol, lo sabes. –intercedió la buena de Utau.

Enarbole una sonrisa irónica y dije:

—Está bien pero, ¿No te vas a dormir ya?

Kukai entendió el mensaje y se fue a regañadientes a la habitación de Utau, dejándonos solas en la sala.

Suspiré agotada. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, y creí que no precisamente por las bebidas.

—¿Saldrás con él, verdad? –afirmó Utau, segura de sus palabras.

—No lo sé, Utau. ¿Cómo puedo salir con él, si estoy ya comprometida con Tadase? –cuestioné, más para mí misma.

—Oh, Amu, no seas puritana. Es solo una cita. Nada grave.

—¿Sólo una cita? Utau, me voy a casar en tres semanas. No se supone que deberías aconsejarme eso. –acusé.

—¡Bah! Sabes bien que no estoy de acuerdo con que te cases con _Mr. Simpatía_. Además se nota a kilómetros que le gustas a Ikuto. ¡Míralo! ¡Es todo un bombón!

Era inútil lidiar con Utau es este capricho suyo de comprobar sus teorías estúpidas sobre el amor a primera vista y esas cosas. Mi amiga pareció adivinar mis pensamientos.

—Ok, ok. Dejando de lado el amor y eso, debes aceptar que es muy atractivo. ¿Me dirás que no te gusta?

—Bueno… yo no…

—¿Lo ves? No puedes negarlo. –dijo victoriosa.

—Muy bien, lo acepto. Ikuto me gusta, pero nada más. Me voy a casar con Tadase, entiéndelo. Así que no insistas, no voy a salir con él.

Lo cierto fue que dos días después, Ikuto pasó por mí para salir por ahí. Las palabras de mi madre retumbaron en mi cabeza cuando al abrir la puerta, contemplé su bella sonrisa.

"_Nunca digas nunca"_.

.

.

Fuimos a pasear sin rumbo ni dirección. En realidad ni supimos con exactitud de los lugares en que pusimos pie. Tan solo fuimos conscientes de nuestra presencia mutua, y del tiempo compartido.

Un centro comercial, una plazuela, una heladería, una librería; una función callejera de mimos, un restaurante local y estrecho.

Al final del día terminamos en un mirador justo a las afueras de la ciudad. Las estrellas estaban muy brillantes, junto a una luna llena y desbordante. Las luces citadinas relampaguearon en nuestras pupilas, destellando como el reflejo del sol en el agua.

Nos recargamos en el barandal que cercaba la colina y nos deleitamos con la maravillosa vista que se nos regaló. El viento tibio acarició nuestras mejillas, mientras nuestras risas allanaron el silencio.

—Siempre quise venir a este lugar. –informé, aspirando el aire.

Ikuto sonrió por mi alegría y preguntó:

—¿Nunca habías venido aquí? ¿Entonces por qué me trajiste?

Suspiré y continué riendo.

—Dije que siempre había querido venir, pero no se había dado la oportunidad. Las veces que desee estar aquí, siempre paso algo que lo impidiera.

Y era cierto. Rogué varias veces a Tadase a venir a este lugar, pero siempre surgía algo, cualquier cosa, y mi deseo se frustraba. Era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de estar aquí, y me sentía feliz como una pequeña.

—A todo esto, ¿Tienes novio?

La pregunta me cayó como balde de agua fría. ¡Tan bien que la estaba pasando! ¿Por qué rayos se le ocurrió preguntar eso?

—Bueno… sobre eso… -comencé torpemente. Era hora de decir la verdad, o por lo menos la verdad completa.

—No, ¿Sabes qué? No me lo digas. Somos amigos ahora, ¿No? –atajó Ikuto, con su sonrisa amable.

Mi intento de hablar se frustró. Y me alivie por ello.

—Por supuesto que somos amigos, Ikuto. –afirmé, mirándolos a los ojos.

Algo pasó entonces. Quizá el efecto del cielo hermosamente iluminado por las estrellas, por la luna, y seguramente un avión de pasajeros que se coló por ahí; pero su rostro iluminado tenuemente me hechizó. Al grado de que no fui consciente del momento en que Ikuto acortó la distancia entre los dos, besándome dulcemente en los labios.

Miles de sensaciones indescriptibles allanaron mi ser. Nada osó cruzar en mi cabeza. Sólo era yo, él, y el beso mágico que compartimos.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

Sé que dirán, ¿tanto para tan poco? Bah! Pero qué rayos, me está encantando como va quedando y avanzando. ¡Beso! Inesperado, ¿verdad? Jajajaja, ¡esta Amu!

Por otra parte, quiero agradecer sinceramente tooodos los reviews y toooodas las alertas para esta historia, de verdad me siento muy halagada que les guste este fic, y que se den la molestia y el tiempo de leerlo. De verdad, muchas gracias, me animan a continuar. En especial a: _Finn-chan, ChocolatePancake, -chan, SnakeOfCrystal, x-Yukino-Dark-x, AndreKimiko, Aiko1504, nikkithamuto, carmenxu13, MorGanA, TsukihimeLover, Rie Akizuki, tsukiyomi neko-hime, Kinen, Amatrice, black shoter girl._

Y sobre el video, jajajaja. En el próximo capítulo lo subo!

.

¡Kisu!

.

¿Comentarios para esta pobre escritora?

.

*Sol*


	5. Sugestión

.

.

**"Solo Quería un Café"**

.

Capítulo V

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Peach-Pit, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Con dedicacion especial, a todos aquellos que gustan de esta pareja.

.

* * *

.

.

Evidentemente que el concepto de amigos tomó un nuevo significado después de aquella noche en el mirador. Uno podría pensar que con un _"No, no, esto no está bien. No compliquemos las cosas",_ todo podría bien fácil arreglarse sin dañar a ninguna de las dos partes.

Sin embargo, algo del cinismo de Utau -o peor, algo de su inestabilidad mental- se me estaría pegando, pues, en vez de alejarme razonablemente de Ikuto como debía ser; yo, Amu Hinamori, en medio de toda insensatez habida y por haber, comencé a salir con Ikuto como _"amigos"_.

Si la palabra amigos significaba salir a vagar por ahí y compartir momentos juntos, sonreír como un par de bobos, tomarnos de la mano, y besarnos de vez en vez –algunas de manera inocente, otras no tanto-, entonces sí, Ikuto y yo éramos los mejores amigos en el mundo entero.

Obviamente, la frase _"Estoy comprometida y me casaré en quince días", _no surcó mis labios ni por equivocación; y no porque no tuviese oportunidad de decirlo, o porque no quisiese hacerlo; sino porque enfermizamente, ambos estuvimos tan compenetrados el uno en el otro, y ensimismados en nuestra burbuja invisible, que ni si quiera recordé que debía mencionar aquel pequeñísimo e insignificante detalle.

—Y, ¿Ustedes ya…? –preguntó Utau una tarde en que me alistaba para ir a verlo a uno de los conciertos que daría con la Orquesta de la que formó parte.

En medio de mi labor por colocarme uno de los pendientes, volteé a verla echada en mi cama, pintándose las uñas con un color morado.

—¿Nosotros ya que? –cuestioné sin entender a lo que se refirió.

Utau entonces me regaló la más cínica mirada y la más burlona sonrisa que en el tiempo que le conocía le vi. Fruncí el ceño en mi intento por descifrar sus palabras. La expresión relajada que adornó mi rostro anteriormente se desvaneció, y el pendiente que quise poner en mi oreja cayó al suelo.

—¡Por Dios, Utau, no! –respondí nerviosa, con la cara semejando a la de un tomate de huerta, rojo, rojo.

Mi rubia amiga soltó una carcajada y abandonó su faena con el esmalte de uñas, se incorporó sobre el colchón, y se sentó entrelazando las piernas.

—¿En serio no te le has ido encima? –preguntó incrédula, como si eso fuese lo lógico, y lo que todo el mundo esperaba.

—¡Por supuesto que no, Utau! ¿Estás tú loca? –expresé enervada por sus comentarios fuera de lugar-. No sé por qué me molesto en cuestionar eso, es obvio que lo estás. –concluí rodando mis dorados ojos.

Opté por dejarla sola en la habitación y fui a la sala para terminar de alistarme en el espejo que allí había. No obstante, Utau se levantó y me siguió los pasos, rezándome como si fuese mi conciencia.

—¿Él tampoco? –insistió sorprendida, refiriéndose a la competencia entre quién debía lanzarse sobre el otro.

—Utau, por tu madre, deja de decir tonterías. Ikuto y yo somos amigos, no hay nada serio entre nosotros. –argumenté.

—Sí, claro, _amigos_. –recalcó ella, haciendo mofa de mi excusa.

—Amigos, conocidos, vecinos con derechos; como quieras llamarle. No hay ni habrá nada serio entre ambos.

—Pues eso no quita el que estés engañando a tu novio. Aunque sólo se tomen de la mano, o se besen. Estas jugando a doble bando. –picó mi rubia amiga.

De pronto me quedé estupefacta. ¿Utau me estaba regañando?

—Espera un momento, Utau. No fui yo quien estuvo dale y dale con el asunto. Fuiste tú quien me insistió a más no poder con salir con él, y ¿Ahora me estás acusando?

Utau enarcó una ceja.

—¿Me estás echando la culpa de lo que estás haciendo a mí? Oye, Amu, no soy yo precisamente quien está saliendo con Ikuto, ni quien le besa, ni quien tiene una relación extra-ante-marital con el vecino de enfrente. Tú lo decidiste sola.

Ok. Estaba boquiabierta. Ahora resultaba que yo era la culpable de todo. Y no es que estuviese buscando una excusa para librarme de la culpa o nada parecido, pero Utau –y de paso Kukai-, también tuvieron su vela en el entierro. Fueron ellos y su improvisado oficio de celestinos, quienes no se cansaron de animarme a salir con Ikuto.

Interiormente sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien, en especial cuando faltaban unos cuantos días para que Tadase regresara y por fín uniéramos nuestras vidas en santo matrimonio.

Por otra parte, no estuve segura de lo que Ikuto pensaba o esperaba acerca de nosotros, al igual que yo, no se había dado a la tarea de mencionarlo. Deduje que de la misma forma, no se lo estaba tomando en serio, ¿O sí? ¡Maldita, Utau! ¡Por qué me llenaba ahora la cabeza con estas cosas?

Moví la cabeza para despejar los impertinentes pensamientos que la rodearon. Cerré el broche de mi bolsa y me coloqué el abrigo de lana.

—Si fuera tú, Amu, ya me le hubiera lanzado a Ikuto. En serio, ¡Qué hombre! Ciertamente que no me importaría que me tocase con esas grandes manos. –dijo ella suspirando.

Mi incredulidad no alcanzaba límites. Creí que Utau tenía serios problemas con la bipolaridad.

—Primero me regañas, y ¿Ahora me animas a que me acueste con él?

—No, Amu. Una cosa es que te diga que lo que haces está mal, y otra muy distinta el que no me dé cuenta de lo bueno que está nuestro vecino. ¡Qué no lo has visto!

Por supuesto que lo había visto, y por supuesto que me di cuenta que Ikuto estaba más que bueno. Pero el recalcarlo no fue precisamente la idea más brillante que podría ocurrírsele a Utau, si es que alguna vez tuvo alguna. De momento recordé fugazmente sus rasgos y fisonomía, mis mejillas adquirieron un carmín adolescente.

Utau sonrió, mirándome divertida.

—¡Eres una bruja! –asesté venenosa, tomando por fín mi bolso para desaparecer del departamento con un portazo.

"_Yo también te amo, Amu"_, escuché decir a Utau cuando ya mis pies se ponían a andar por el pasillo.

.

.

Un taxi fue el que me llevó al Conservatorio de Música de la ciudad. Treinta minutos constituían mi escudo de ventaja. Había mucha gente en la antesala del concierto.

Sin demorar más tiempo, y para evitar el tumulto que siempre provoca la "tercera llamada" entre el público asistente, abarrotando las entradas y los pasillos de las butacas; ingresé por la planta baja hasta hallar el asiento asignado en el boleto. El cual estuvo marcado con _"A23"_.

Para mi sorpresa, conveniencia y regocijo, la vista desde allí era magnífica. Ikuto debió pensar en ello cuando en la víspera, me extendió la entrada, al igual que una invitación cordial a presenciar su concierto de apertura de temporada. Obviamente no lo dudé dos veces.

Y allí estaba yo, contemplando todo al igual que una niña deslumbrada por una función circense. La emoción que albergaba en la antepuesta en escena siempre fue en mí una constante, en especial en este tipo de eventos. Vislumbrar a los miembros de la Orquesta Sinfónica ensayar los sonidos breves de sus instrumentos, la charla que de vez en vez mantenían con el compañero de al lado, la belleza de los elementos, y la gala que ataviaba sus vestiduras.

Mis ojos repararon en Tsukiyomi; tan guapo y elegante como siempre. Él se halló situado en el lado izquierdo del escenario, al lado de la plataforma destinada al director; en el lugar del primer violín, lo que lo le daba el papel de _"concertino"_. Su trabajo además de tocar el _"la"_ para afinar para dar inicio al concierto, también era el de ayudar al director a llevar una guía para los demás miembros de la orquesta.

De reojo y con discreción, Ikuto reparó en mi presencia. Sonrió con una sutil y bella sonrisa, yo correspondí otro tanto. Se veía tan hermoso que mi corazón saltó. La función estuvo por comenzar.

En el programa pude leer claramente: _Sinfonía no_._ 1_ de Hans Rott, _Capricho italiano_ y _Obertura 1812 _de Tchaikovsky. Aquellas piezas eran con las que el ensamble buscaba y pretendía deleitar a los presentes; y yo esperaba ansiosa el momento en que iniciara.

Afortunadamente, no esperé mucho. En seguida, desde la entrada izquierda entró el Director, y como es lógico, los aplausos resonaron en la sala, extinguiéndose con la llegada del silencio sepulcral.

El Director, era un hombre ya cano. Antes de subir a la plataforma desde donde tejería un arte musical, dio la mano al _concertino_ como es costumbre. Enseguida, se situó en su lugar y mostró de nuevo sus respetos al público, el que respondió de nuevo con aplausos. Al término del protocolo, con el movimiento de sus manos inició la primera pieza clásica.

El concierto en su totalidad fue toda una maravilla, en mi interior hormigueaban mil y un sensaciones que me llevaron a estremecerme muchas veces, y no sólo por la dedicación y belleza con que Ikuto tocaba su violín, sino por la integración perfecta en las piezas clásicas que se ejecutaron. Yo quedé totalmente fascinada.

—¿Te gustó el concierto? –preguntóme Ikuto en cuanto salimos del Conservatorio de Música, al cabo de dos horas.

—Me encantó. Estuviste genial. –concedí, poniéndome de puntas para besarle brevemente como algo natural.

El me sonrió complacido.

—¿Me permitiría esta bella señorita, si le invito un café? –preguntó galante.

—Sólo si es un latte. –respondí en su juego.

Caminamos en busca de una cafetería.

La encontramos a una calle de distancia. Pedimos dos vasos para llevar, Ikuto propuso caminar por el parque mientras lo bebíamos.

Conversamos. Múltiples temas se hilaron entre nuestras palabras. Reímos. Por ironía, de felicidad, por el regocijo que nos embargó. El oro de mis ojos reparó en él, detallándolo con más minuciosidad mientras caminamos. Su perfil se delineaba sutilmente por el claro de luna que comenzaba a asomarse entre el crepúsculo que dejó la caída del atardecer. Sus cabellos se balanceaban sobre su frente de una manera hechizante y atrayente. Sus labios moldeaban palabras que no supe oír en mi aturdimiento por mirarle. Ikuto realmente me gustaba mucho.

—Amu, ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? –preguntó para sacarme de mi ensoñación.

—¿Qué? –pregunté de vuelta, reanudando mi atención en él.

—Dije que está lloviendo ya. ¿Corremos, o quieres mojarte? –preguntó con un deje que no supe descifrar, fue entonces que me percaté que las gotas de agua caían precipitadamente.

—Mojémonos. –me arriesgue a decir sonriendo, percibiendo las gotas humedecer mi ropa y cabello.

Como se podrán imaginar, Ikuto y yo terminamos más que empapados. Aquel vendaval fue memorable. Por fín, la lluvia cesó, y nos encontramos frente a nuestros edificios gemelos.

—¿Me aceptas un té o un trago? –inquirió Ikuto, reticente a dejarme ir.

—Yo… no sé si eso sea una buena idea.

—Vamos Amu, sólo será un trago. –insistió él.

La inseguridad vagaba en mí, preguntándome por la pertinencia de ir a su departamento; primero, porque nunca antes puse un pie en él, segundo; porque las palabras inquietantes que Utau pronunció justamente esa mañana, martillearon no muy cordiales en mi cabeza.

Al final accedí.

Subimos aun goteando nuestras ropas. Ikuto insertó una llave plateada en el cerrojo de una puerta caoba. Al entrar, noté que su departamento no era muy diferente al mío; sin embargo, se podía apreciar su toque masculino: colores grises y azules, cuadros en la pared, muebles minimalistas.

—Quítate la ropa. –le escuché ordenar. Mi rostro palideció.

Ikuto esbozó una sonrisa burlona y me miró divertido.

—Me refiero a que deberías deshacerte de esa ropa mojada o te resfriarás. Dámela para que la ponga a secar, te prestaré algo seco. –explicó.

Colorada por la confusión, asentí sin replicar. Ikuto desapareció en una de las habitaciones, y volvió a aparecer con una bata larga entre sus manos.

—Toma esto, póntelo mientras pongo tu ropa en la secadora.

Tomé la bata y le di las gracias. Ikuto me indicó en donde se hallaba el baño para que me cambiara. Dos minutos después, le entregaba mi empapado vestido y mi abrigo, ataviada con su bata color vino que despedía su varonil aroma.

Ikuto me ofreció algo de beber, yo acepte una taza de té. Él tomó lo mismo. Charlamos nuevamente, y un par de horas se diluyeron como el agua, evidenciando nuestra inconsciencia ante el tiempo. Un leve pitillo se escuchó desde el pasillo, era la secadora avisando acerca del término de su labor. Ikuto atendió el llamado, dejándome en la sala por un momento. Al verlo retornar con la ropa, me levanté y me acerqué a él con la intención de ayudarle con las prendas. No obstante, en mi trayecto la punta de la bata se enredó en mis piernas y tropecé. Creí que caería estrepitosamente, pero Ikuto se apresuró a amortiguar mi caída.

La ropa quedó tirada por la alfombra. Yo quedé sujeta entre los brazos de Ikuto, quien aprensando mi cintura, evitó que yo cayera al suelo. Aquello pintaba peligroso.

Nuestras miradas se perdieron la una en la otra. Ikuto se acercó y yo instintivamente abrí mis labios ligeramente. Él en respuesta, me besó.

Todo comenzó con un roce inocente, el cual fue intensificándose en un calor que invadió de a poco nuestros cuerpos. Sus manos entonces comenzaron a vagar por encima de la tela de la bata que me cubrió, estremeciéndome a cada contacto.

Nuestras respiraciones se volvieron pesadas.

Con pasos torpes y lentos, buscamos un apoyo. Lo encontramos en la pared junto a la puerta. Quedé acorralada entre Ikuto y la pared en mi espalda. Pronto, los besos comenzaron a descender por mi cuello lenta y tortuosamente. La fiebre en mí comenzaba a hundirme en un placentero delirio.

Con el cosquilleo de su respiración en mi cuello, Ikuto pegó su cuerpo al mío. Volvió a besarme en los labios como si los acariciara, tan sutil y delicadamente, que me desesperé de no sentir por completo sus labios.

Notando mi impaciencia, Ikuto sonrió altanero, para después besarme con la pasión que en silencio demandé. Pegado a mí, apretaba y acariciaba mi cintura, en tanto que yo cruzaba mis manos por el cabello de su nuca, revolviéndolo.

Mientras la temperatura ascendía en nuestros cuerpos, Ikuto tiró del lazo que anudaba mi bata, abriéndola. Sus manos una de sus manos se internó dentro de la tela, acariciando mi vientre y luego la curvatura de mi cintura. Ante su toque creí que enloquecería.

Su mano continuó vagando hasta subir al borde de mi sujetador, ahí sentí que se detenía, pero en vez de ello, con su palma abierta, acarició mi pecho por encima de la tela de encaje. Un leve gemido escapó de mis labios ante ello. De pronto sentí que la sus dedos trataron de encontrar el broche de mi sostén.

No podíamos regresar atrás.

Cuando mis párpados se cerraron, disfrutando del placer que Ikuto me prodigaba, el sonido de un teléfono allanó el espacio. Era mi móvil.

Desperté de mi ensoñación, y dije a Ikuto que debía contestar. Él rendido y recuperándose de su propio némesis interno, me liberó del agarre. Contesté de inmediato.

Era Tadase.

.

.

* * *

¡Uff!

Jajajaja, aquí está la continuación. Ojalá que la hayan disfrutado mucho, al igual que yo al escribirla. Esto se complica un poco más, y Amu no dice las palabras mágicas a Ikuto, jajajaja.

Estoy agradecida, conmovida y halagada por todo el apoyo que me han brindado en este fic. Por los comentarios y alertas, muchas gracias, en verdad que no esperé esta aceptación en este fandom, y lo divertido que sería escribir sobre esta singular pareja. Muchas gracias de verdad, en especial a: _AndreKimiko, MorGanA, nera39, Amatrice, Finn-chan, Hisha Misha, tsukiyomi neko-hime, XxXkaren-chanXxX, Kinen, black_shoter_girl, SnakeOfCrystal, NENEKO KYRYUU TSUKIYOMI, nikkithamuto, TsukiyomiYuki, y TsukihimeLover._

¡Gracias, les dejo muchos besos! ¡Nos vemos en otro!

.

¿Comentarios?

.

*Sol*


	6. Dress

.

.

**"Solo Quería un Café"**

.

Capítulo VI

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Peach-Pit, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Con dedicacion especial, a todos aquellos que gustan de esta pareja.

.

* * *

.

.

Mi agitada noche terminó con un portazo sordo en mi departamento y una cara tan pálida como la de una muerta. Y como siempre, Utau estaba allí como un colchón salvavidas o como _"pepe"_, la conciencia hecha grillo de Pinocho. Kukai estaba allí también.

—¿Qué pasa, Amu? Parece que viste a un fantasma. –dijo Utau asomando su rubia cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá. Kukai la abrazaba por la espalda.

—¡Fantasma! Sí claro, esa es buena, Utau. –reí nerviosamente, ahogándome en mi propia frustración.

Ambos fruncieron el ceño con extrañeza.

—Ven, Amu. Siéntate aquí. –sugirió Utau, palmeando el sofá para que me acercara.

Yo obedecí y me senté en el sillón de enfrente.

—Ahora dinos, ¿Qué sucedió? –incitó mi rubia amiga.

Suspiré profundo e intenté explicar.

—Bueno, Ikuto y yo…

—Espera, ¿Ustedes dos…? –atajó Utau, más emocionada que una infante en la montaña rusa.

Kukai rió con mi rostro colorado.

—¡No, Utau! Nosotros no… ¡Tadase llamó!

Mi amiga enarcó una ceja expresando claramente: _No entiendo tu punto ¿Cuál es tu problema?_ Kukai fue el que le respondió a su damisela.

—Quiere decir que _Mr. Simpatía_ los interrumpió mientras ellos… ya sabes, baby.

—¡Oh! ¿Eso es cierto, Amu? –preguntó Utau con una curiosidad desbordante. No me quedó otra que asentir-. Creo que estas en graves problemas. –concluyó burlona.

—¡Oh! ¿En serio? –respondí en mi mordaz sarcasmo.

Me desplomé en el sofá recostándome, y enterré mi rostro en uno de los almohadones de satén que Utau insistió en comprar.

—Soy un desastre. –murmuré contra la almohada, y las palabras que nunca en la vida creí escuchar de los labios de Utau, cortaron el aire.

—Te lo dije. Lo siento, Amu, pero te lo advertí.

—No estás ayudando, Utau. –me quejé, tomando el cojín para arrojárselo, mismo que evitó entre sus risas.

—Tranquila, Amu, no te estreses –recomendó Kukai, intentando reconfortarme-. ¿Por qué no simplemente terminas con todo el embrollo y aclaras la situación?

Le miré, pensando que esa era una de las pocas cosas sensatas que alguna vez le escuché decir a Kukai, aunque de antemano sabía yo que era mi deber solucionar el problema, aclarando algunas cuestiones, como por ejemplo, el hecho de que estoy comprometida.

—Lo siento por el joven Hotori, seguro le será difícil asimilarlo. –agregó mi castaño amigo. Escuchándolo hablar, me quedé boquiabierta.

—¿Ustedes dos en verdad creen que dejaré a Tadase, a quién conozco desde hace año y medio, y lo cambiaré por Ikuto, un chico que conozco desde hace apenas una semana y media?

Ambos enarcaron una ceja, queriendo tratar de recalcarme la respuesta obvia, o sea un _sí_.

—¡No! –exclamé en contra-. Mañana por la tarde hablaré con Ikuto y le aclararé todo. No importa lo que digan, me casaré en una semana y media.

—¿Y por qué no por la mañana? –presionó Utau, retándome.

Sonreí más, como quién obtiene una victoria y dije:

—Por que por la mañana, iré con mi madre a escoger el vestido de novia, se lo prometí a Tadase cuando llamó.

Utau suspiró e hizo un ligero movimiento en negación, reprobando mi argumento. Después desvió el tema a otro punto menos escabroso, convenciéndose de que yo no cambiaría de opinión por el momento.

Sugirió que comiéramos algo, y acabamos con una tarta que descansaba en el frío de la nevera. Hasta entonces, mi mente pudo relajarse un poco.

.

.

Muy temprano por la mañana, salí del departamento rumbo a casa de mis padres. En cuanto crucé el umbral la bulla inició: "¿Dónde andabas? ¡Estamos atrasadas con los preparativos! ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza? ¡Debemos hacer a lista de invitados! ¿Qué menú te gustaría? ¿Jardín o Salón?"

Mi madre ni siquiera se ocupó en saludarme, como toda una buena agente de ventas que se respete, desfiló ante mis ojos decenas de folletos, hojeó veintenas de revistas, y me compartió una serie de papeles que se suponían eran presupuestos que se había dado la libertad de solicitar a algunas banqueteras de boda.

Me sentí mareada entre la palabrería que soltaba al aire sobre tules, rosas, olanes, carne roja, invitaciones, entremeses y cuartetos de cuerda. Quise reír ante lo gracioso de la escena de verla tan agitada como si ella fuese la que organizara su propia boda, pero me abstuve ante la creencia de que se pondría a reprenderme por la poca seriedad que ponía al asunto.

E inexplicablemente, no la sentía. O sea, se supone que una boda no es para que te estreses por cada detalle o para que te rompas la cabeza, se supone que debes disfrutar organizarla. Desgraciadamente, mi madre en su manía por la perfección, no estaba de acuerdo con mi punto de vista, y cualquier detalle minúsculo, se encontraba sujeto a discusión y debate, desde el color de los arreglos florales en la ceremonia, hasta el color de la ropa interior que habría yo de usar.

Al cado de dos horas, como era de esperarse, yo rogaba por salir de allí, y dejarle a mi madre la total libertad de hacer lo que su albedrío le dictase al respecto. Al igual que Tadase, ella era muy dedicada y perfeccionista en este tipo de asuntos. Yo no podía decir lo mismo de mí misma. No me gustaba liarme demasiado.

Mi santa madre debió notar algo de mi aburrimiento, pues de tajo, cerró las revistas que paseaba una y otra vez por mis pupilas, mientras señalaba las ventajas y las desventajas acerca de tal o cual arreglo de mesa, igual que un debate político en una asamblea.

—Muy bien, vamos a escoger el vestido. –dijo, exhortándome a seguirla a su habitación.

Lo hice. En cuanto entramos, divisé cinco amplias cajas encima del edredón de la cama. Mi madre tomó una de ellas y la abrió, en su interior se halló un vestido aperlado, el cual extrajo y me lo extendió.

—Mídetelo. –ordenó, y yo la obedecí.

Cinco vestidos se entallaron en mi cuerpo, en la labor de escoger el que mejor me lucía. Mi madre con ojo escrutador, me rodeaba, observándome a detalle, emitiendo su sabia opinión. Yo solo veía mi figura en el espejo, asombrándome de lo bien que uno puede lucir con ese tipo de vestidos pomposos.

La madre de Tadase –o sea mi futura suegra-, se había dado a la labor de encomendar a una diseñadora de buenas capacidades, el confeccionamiento de cinco vestidos de novia con las especificaciones que yo requerí: sin mangas, sencillo, no muy amplio. Así, era que la elección estaba tan sólo en que tan bien me quedaban.

Terminé eligiendo uno de los diseños, después de que me los probé alrededor de tres veces alternadamente. Era bonito, color perla y con la tela corrugada.

No obstante, en cuanto mi madre habló acerca de escoger el velo, decidí que era tiempo de huir, pues eso significaba, un par de horas más discutiendo sobre un pedazo de tela transparente. Y yo ya estaba cansada, además de aburrida.

De modo que, excusando un argumento más o menos creíble, me escurrí del asunto y prometí volver lo más pronto posible para escoger el famoso velo.

En mi trayecto de vuelta a casa, elegí caminar para dispersar mis pensamientos. Extraje de mi bolso una cajetilla de cigarrillos y tomé uno, encendiéndolo. Aspiré el mentolado humo y esperé que el efecto relajante se extendiera por mi sistema nervioso. Dejé que el viento me revolviera los cabellos, mientras mis pasos me llevaron por un parque solitario.

Me senté en una de las bancas y permanecí con la mirada en un punto fijo, sin pensar nada. Reaccionando, tomé mi móvil y marqué el número de Ikuto. Contestó en breve.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo. –solicité.

—Te espero en el departamento. –respondió.

Con "_Te espero en el departamento"_, evidentemente que se refería a _su_ departamento. Así que emprendí la marcha, con la decisión ya irrebatible de decirle toda la verdad, que tenía un novio con el que me casaría pronto, y que entre nosotros sólo había cabida para una inocente amistad. Aunque para ser sincera, no podía pensar en cómo él reaccionaria.

Estuve frente a su puerta y tardé en llamar, incluso en algún momento quise dar media vuelta y volver sobre mis pasos, haciéndome la desentendida y excusando después algo como: _"¡Oh, lo olvidé!"_. Sin embargo, justo cuando iba a tocar, la puerta se abrió, dejando entrever a un Ikuto con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

Me invitó a pasar.

Ikuto me ofreció algo de beber, le acepté un café cargado. Él se apresuró en preparar una taza y extendérmela, él me acompañó con una también.

—¿Y de qué quieres que hablemos? No sé por qué, pero creo que tiene que ver con lo que pasó ayer, ¿no es cierto? –comenzó él, tranquilo.

Me turbé y pestañeé varias veces recordando el momento. Ciertamente que remembrar sus labios besándome y sus manos erizando mi piel no era lo más sensato que mi mente podía hacer en aquel instante. Yo iba a hablar de otra cosa, no de _eso_.

—No… yo no… -intenté negar con una sonrisa fingida, tomé la taza y sorbí un trago grande de café, como si me estuviese dando valor.

Ikuto se sonreía por mi nerviosismo explícito, y me observaba expectante. Por fín me decidí a hablar.

—Ikuto, creo que no he sido muy sincera contigo. Yo en realidad…

Mientras hablaba, sentí su dedo pulgar en la comisura de mis labios. Le miré confundida y me percaté que la distancia entre ambos se había acortado lo suficiente como para mirar la claridad de sus ojos zafiro.

—Tenías una gota de café. –dijo él, en un tono tan grave que me pareció demasiado seductor.

Tras contemplar el brillo en su mirada, bajé mis ojos a la carnosidad de sus labios. Sin raciocinio alguno atrapé sus labios con los míos.

Y el deseo actuó como narcótico.

Mi respiración se truncó sintiendo a Ikuto corresponder el beso con intensidad, al igual que aprensaba mi cintura con uno de sus brazos, acercándome a él. Yo enredé mis dedos en los cabellos de su nuca.

Pronto, los besos no fueron suficientes entre el infierno que se desataba en el centro de nuestro cuerpo, y sin importarnos el cómo, trastabillamos pasos hasta su habitación. El aroma masculino de la pieza se adentró en mis sentidos.

Mi mente no funcionó, ni siquiera me acordé del motivo por el que había pisado su departamento. Jamás sentí tal anhelo por algo en aquel instante. El deseo corría por mis venas, haciéndome extremadamente sensible a su cercanía.

Ikuto devoraba mis labios, hambriento, permitiendo a sus manos perderse por mi espalda, mi cintura y mis caderas. Sin meditarlo demasiado, y envueltos en la lujuria creciente, me deshice del vestido que me cubría, lanzándolo en algún lugar de la alcoba. Lo mismo él hizo con su rojiza camiseta.

Él volvió a besarme con pasión, sujetando mis caderas con sus enormes manos. Continuamos caminando en busca del borde de la cama, nos dimos cuenta que la encontramos cuando él cayó sentado cobre el borde del colchón. Yo no hice más que sentarme sobre él a horcajadas.

Ikuto deslizó su mano hábilmente por la espina dorsal de mi espalda, subiendo tortuosamente. Sus dedos, instalados en mis hombros, corrieron delicadamente los tirantes de mi sujetador, dejando desnudos mis hombros, los cuales besó con la humedad de sus labios. Me sentí enloquecer.

Reclamé su boca en un beso abrasador, mientras mis manos subieron desde la dureza de su pecho, a sus tensos hombros, rodeándolo en un cálido abrazo. La curiosidad de mis labios por degustar su piel, me llevaron a andar por su mandíbula y barbilla, retrasándome, incitándolo. Percibí su piel estremecerse ante mis jugueteos, y eso me excitó sobremanera.

Las prendas que entonces cubrieron nuestros cuerpos, terminaron regadas por el suelo de la habitación. Sólo nos quedó la explosión de emociones que coexistía y se esparcía por el cuarto, elevándonos de la realidad.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

Uff, candente capítulo :p Jojojojo.

Ok, esto está más de cabeza que al derecho, Amu no termina con el asunto, e Ikuto que no quiere escuchar, jajaja.

Muchas gracias por todos los bellos comentarios que se han dado a la tarea de otorgarme, y el hecho de que lean esta historia mía. De verdad, nunca me sentí tan consentida antes :D Cada alerta y comentario me incentiva a continuar. En especial quiero agradecer a: _AndreKimiko, nera39, tsukiyomi neko-hime, Finn-chan, Amatrice, Heimi `nd Hisha `nd Misha, XxXKaren-chanXxX, TsukiyomiYuki, black shoter girl, MorGanA, TsukihimeLover (quien me debe una historia :P), YuuChanAmuto, Aki-Takarai, SnakeOfCrystal._

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, ya nos veremos en el próximo.

¡Oh! Y aprovechando egoístamente la publicidad gratuita, a quienes disfruten de series como "Vampire Knight", "Naruto" o "Sailor Moon", pueden pasarse por mi profile, en donde tengo varios fics de estas series de anime. Bueno, explotada la publicidad, yo me voy.

¡Muchos abrazos y besos!

.

¿Comentarios?

.

*Sol*


	7. White Flag

.

.

**"Solo Quería un Café"**

.

Capítulo VII

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Peach-Pit, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Con dedicacion especial, a todos aquellos que gustan de esta pareja.

.

* * *

.

.

Muy de mañana me dirigí al Museo de Arte Contemporáneo, con mis carpetas enfundadas en el portafolio de piel que Kukai se dignó a regalarme en navidad.

El Director me recibió con amabilidad y enseguida comenzamos a trabajar para realizar el proyecto que me habían aceptado dos semanas antes. Todo transcurrió sin complicaciones, por lo menos en el tiempo que yo decidí no pensar más allá de mi espacio laboral. Y es que prefería no hacerlo, pues para mí suponía una complicación de torbellino emocional. Sin embargo, en cuanto el trabajo terminó, inevitablemente el asunto saltó de nuevo a mi cabeza, y las tripas se me revolvieron de pronto.

La víspera, había sido la noche más maravillosa que pude recordar en la vida. Después de tanto rebelarme contra mi naturaleza fisiológica, las hormonas hicieron lo suyo, doblegándome ante una de las más hermosas obras creadas por Dios: Ikuto Tsukiyomi. ¡Oh, por todos los santos! Ese hombre era dinamita.

Perdiendo la cordura, Ikuto y yo terminamos haciendo el amor en un idilio pasional. Y es que el remembrar sus manos recorriendo cada centímetro de mi piel, y la humedad de su boca haciendo travesuras hasta hacerme enloquecer, no era la mejor manera de mantener mi salud mental, mucho menos mi serenidad.

A estas alturas, yo estaba más perdida que un turista en medio de un país desconocido. No se me hacía lógico pensar en la posibilidad de que casi dos años de sólida relación con Tadase perdiera significado ante la presencia de un desconocido que se inmiscuyó en mi vida por culpa de un _latte_.

Nunca antes cuestioné la veracidad de mis sentimientos por Tadase, yo estaba segura de que lo amaba y de que quería pasar mis días con él. Él siempre fue tierno, dulce y amable; sin mencionar que era cariñoso y que me adoraba enormemente, y no era mi imaginación, en verdad yo lo sentía.

A pesar de que nuestros ámbitos profesionales chocaran de vez en vez, o de que él en ocasiones no pudiese estar conmigo, siempre hizo lo que estuvo a su alcance para hacerme feliz. Yo era la quejumbrosa, porque egoístamente siempre quería más, quizá por ello, con la llegada de Ikuto establecí inconscientemente un punto de comparación. Lo cual no era muy noble de mi parte.

En el tiempo que Tadase llevaba en Londres, trataba siempre de llamarme lo más que podía. Dos o tres veces por semana, ya fuera en la noche o en el día, según pudiera robar unos instantes de su agenda, aunque fuera tan sólo para decirme: _"Buenos días, princesa", "¿Estás bien?, ¿Has comido bien?", "Te extraño"_. Y eso me hacía sentir bien, y a la vez culpable por lo que me estaba sucediendo con Ikuto. Tadase no se lo merecía, y yo era una mala mujer.

Por otro lado, Ikuto me hacía sentir una mezcolanza de no se qué, era algo así como libertad, pasión, intrepidez y seguridad. Con él era vivir espontáneamente y sin certezas, ello en la ironía por mi afán por siempre tenerlas. Con él no veía un futuro definido, de hecho, mis ojos no atisbaban en qué terminaría todo, y eso era lo que me tenía loca, porque no se me hacía razonable el arriesgar o cambiar mi seguro destino con Tadase por una incertidumbre permanente con Ikuto.

Me quedaba claro que para Tsukiyomi era igual, es decir, percibía que pensaba lo mismo que yo. Nos gustábamos, nos sentíamos a gusto juntos, pero nunca hablamos de futuros ni promesas.

La confusión golpeaba en mí, debatiéndome entre la prudencia de mi cabeza y la sinrazón de mi corazón. Obviamente, necesitaba a Utau aunque fuera tan sólo para desquiciarme. Con un llamado, estuvo como un rayo a la salida del Museo, esperándome.

—¡Amu! -gritó emocionada cuando me vió, yendo a abrazarme como si no nos hubiésemos visto en meses.

—Eres una exagerada -apunté rodando los ojos, esperando a que se me descolgara-. ¿Tienes hambre? Vamos por una crepas. -sugerí, sonriendo.

Utau soltó un gritillo de felicidad y saltó. Me pregunté cómo fue que terminé haciéndome amiga de esa loca mujer, supuse que la locura podría ser el factor denominador entre las dos.

Caminamos por la avenida en busca de una cafetería cercana. Nos adentramos a una que se izaba en la esquina, con un pequeño jardincito verde al fondo, con mesas escuetas para albergar a dos personas que se cuentan los secretos. Nos sentamos allí. Un joven de unos diecisiete años, de esos que trabajan a medio tiempo para pagar los estudios o para hacerse de plata para invitar a la novia al cine, nos atendió amablemente, extendiéndonos la carta. Utau quiso cappuccino y crepas dulces, yo pedí americano y las mismas crepas que mi amiga. El chico se perdió tras el mostrador.

—¿Me contarás cómo estuvo? -inició Utau, mirándome socarronamente.

—¿Qué? -volví mi atención a ella.

—No te hagas la tonta, ayer no llegaste a dormir. Y no digas que sí, que yo me dormí a las cinco de la mañana y no estabas.

—¿Por qué a las cinco de la mañana? ¿Tenías trabajo pendiente? -pregunté distraídamente.

—Bueno, yo no diría trabajo pendiente. Kukai se quedó a dormir, y ya sabes él y yo...

—¡Cállate, Utau! No lo digas, no quiero imaginar nada de eso. -interrumpí, negándome a visualizar alguna escena perturbadora entre ese par.

Mi rubia amiga se carcajeó en mis narices por lo colorada que me puse, y me murmuró algo así como: _"Puritana"_. En ese momento, el chico de antes, llegó con una bandeja con dos cafés y dos platos con crepas de zarzamora con queso. En cuanto volvió a irse, Utau volvió a reír, no sin antes guiñarle el ojo al jovencito para divertirse con su tierna turbación.

—¡Ay, Amu! Ya no le des vueltas al asunto, ayer dormiste con Ikuto. -afirmó Utau como una sentencia irrebatible.

—Está bien, es cierto, dormí con Ikuto. -acepté cínicamente.

Pensé que ella me haría un gesto con desaprobación, o que en extremo, saltaría de nuevo con felicidad, sin embargo para mi sorpresa, sólo sonrió y mirándome tranquilamente inquirió:

—¿Y qué tal?

La pregunta bastó para que me transportara al momento en que sentí a Ikuto dentro de mí, envolviéndome en oleadas de un placer casi paradisiaco, susurrando mi nombre dulcemente al oído. Mis piernas temblaron de nuevo.

—Fantástico. -dije con un suspiro, sin ganas ya de negar la verdad del asunto.

Utau me acompañó con otro suspiro e hizo un puchero, inflando las mejillas.

—¡Eres una bruja, Amu! ¡Una maldita con suerte! -exclamó, evidenciando que no le hubiese importado en lo más mínimo estar en mi lugar.

Su comentario me arrancó una sonrisa, y después de mi alegría momentánea, vino a suplantar mi gesto, una cara de afligida que a mi amiga le hizo fruncir el ceño.

—¿Cuál es el problema, por enésima vez? ¡No sigas negándotelo, terca! Tu sufrimiento tiene nombre y apellido. Amu, estás enamorada. ¡Acéptalo de una maldita vez o te golpearé! -exclamó Utau con sus enormes ojos índigo, debo reconocer que su voz me dió un poco de miedo.

—Está bien, Utau. Lo reconozco, creo que me he enamorado estúpidamente de Ikuto. Y eso no me hace feliz, ¿sabes? Yo estoy comprometida con Tadase, y se me hace injusto hacerle esto ahora. No se lo merece, él ha sido tan lindo conmigo. -excusé.

—Y ahí vas con tu _"lindo"_. Amu, si la gente se detuviera a pensar sólo en los demás, este mundo sería feliz, pero no lo es. A veces hay que ser un poco egoístas con los demás para tener un tantito de alegría. ¿Quieres tu propia nube? ¡Consíguete una! Ella no va a llegar por sí sola e, independientemente de lo que piense yo de Tadase, sé que tú no serás feliz con él. Entiéndelo, por favor. En cuanto Tadase vuelva, deberías decir lo que sientes. Si en verdad te ama, él sabrá comprenderte.

Me sentí regañada. Nunca escuché hablar así a Utau, ni siquiera cuando anuncié que me casaría con Tadase. Y quise llorar. Mi alma ofuscada no encontraba cabida en ningún lado. Ella lo notó y trató de animarme de nuevo.

—Vamos, Amu. Sé que lo harás bien.

Asentí en concordancia, tomando las palabras que salieron de sus labios. Comí mis crepas, y sonreí de nuevo, renovando mi confianza, segura ya de lo que debía hacer. No había de otra, cancelaría el compromiso en cuanto Tadase volviese.

—¿Y cómo vas con el artículo de la revista? -pregunté cambiando de aires.

—¡Excelente! A mi editor le encantó mi idea del artículo sobre el _"Amor a primera vista"_. Dijo que era mejor que la basura de las técnicas de seducción que le habían presentado antes.

Ambas reímos ante la tentativa que Utau tuvo de hacer la misma propuesta.

—Oye, Amu. ¿Crees que pueda citar tu caso manteniendo el anonimato? Algo así como: "Chica conoce chico en... Ummm... cafetería y se enamoran a primera vista, dicha chica sufre tales y cuales cambios, tales cosas suceden, bla, bla, bla". Sólo será para hacerlo más atractivo, ¿Me dejas? -consultó Utau.

—No. -dije tajante. Suficiente tenía con mis ofuscaciones personales como para que la gente supiera de mis traumas.

—Anda, Amu, nadie se va a enterar. Sólo serás la chica "A" e Ikuto el chico "B". Por favor, por favor, por favor. -suplicó Utau juntando las manos como si rezara. ¡Já! ¿Utau rezar? Esa era buena broma.

—¿Segura que nadie lo sabrá?

—Te lo juro. -afirmó Utau, y yo le creí.

—Está bien. Pero me lo mostrarás antes de que se publique, no quiero pasar vergüenzas.

Utau asintió feliz, llamando al muchacho de nuevo para pedir más crepas dulces. En ocasiones como esas di gracias por tener a mi lado una amiga como ella.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

Esta vez fue rápido, ¿Verdad? Jo, es que si ustedes me consintieron ahora quise yo consentir XD

Esto va llegando al punto cúspide, y estará entrando a su recta final. No saben qué emocionada, satisfecha y agradecida me encuentro con este proyecto. Creo que aquí, (y quien haya leido algun otro proyecto de mi pluma, no me dejará mentir), la prosa es tan ligera y libre que ni yo misma me reconozco entre sus líneas, nunca incursioné en el humor, y debo reconocer que me fascina. En verdad, yo les agradezco desde mi corazoncito cada alerta y comentario que se dan a la tarea de dejarme, en especial a:_ AndreKimiko, Amatrice (Oh, también estas en Soulmates! Doble gracias :P), Aki-Takarai, RukiaAikoChoEmi, black shoter girl, nera39, XxXKaren-chanXxX, riku-chan, Marie´Rox, TsukihimeLover, TsukiyomiYuki, tsukiyomi neko-hime, Finn-chan, MorGanA, y miry-chan. _

Me hacen muy feliz y satisfecha con mi trabajo, que más que trabajo es mi pasión. Bien, me voy, traeré el próximo prontamente.

.

¡Muchos besos y abrazos!

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

.

*Sol*


	8. ¡Sorpresa!

.

.

**"Solo Quería un Café"**

.

Capítulo VIII

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Peach-Pit, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Con dedicacion especial, a todos aquellos que gustan de esta pareja.

.

* * *

.

.

Como es de cínicamente suponer, mi boca se volvió una tumba en torno a siquiera mencionar lo del compromiso a Ikuto. En una convenenciera opinión entre Utau y yo, acordamos que lo más racional en el asunto era guardar silencio, pues si la boda se cancelaría, no tenía mucho caso gastar saliva en explicaciones innecesarias. En vez de ello me abandoné con mayor libertad a mi nuevo amorío.

Ikuto y yo comenzamos a salir cotidiana y naturalmente durante los días subsecuentes a _nuestra noche_. Cualquier lugar nos funcionaba: una sala de cine, un parque, un museo, una ida a la feria local, sin olvidarnos del mítico café en que nos cruzamos por vez primera.

Charlábamos por horas. Reíamos, compartíamos, nos complementábamos. En ocasiones nos quedábamos en su departamento y yo no llegaba a dormir, siendo a la mañana siguiente objeto de burlas interminables por parte de la reverenda Hoshina Utau. Sin embargo, en los últimos días resultó que Ikuto se había quedado en mi departamento. ¿El motivo? Utau y Kukai fueron a pasar un fín de semana a una población turística a las afueras de la ciudad.

Era ya el día diecinueve de los veintiuno que Tadase tardaría en volver, y cada día intentaba yo de armarme de valor para pronunciar las palabras exactas: _"Lo siento, pero no me quiero casar contigo"._

Pero hasta que ese día llegara, ese en que él arribara de nuevo a la ciudad y quedáramos en algún lugar para charlar, hasta ese día mis labios no dirían palabra al respecto, y eso incluía hacerme la occisa cada vez que él llamaba para saludarme, saber de mí, y saber de los preparativos de la boda.

Yo me zafaba con cualquier excusa cuando él preguntaba si ya había ido a ver a mi madre para lo de la iglesia o por lo de la prueba del pastel, de igual modo cuando se le ocurría preguntar si había visitado a su madre alguna vez para que me ayudase con todo. Se me caía la cara de vergüenza pensando en lo que pasaría si mi futura suegra, que ya no lo era, sospechara un poco el que cancelaría mi boda con su hijo.

Así, le daba a Tadase largas, esperando a que él regresase, pues a pesar de que ya prácticamente le estaba poniendo el cuerno, no se me hacía muy cortés de mi parte cancelar nuestro compromiso por teléfono. Por lo menos debía decírselo cara a cara, era lo que al menos él se merecía.

Y así, contando que faltaban aún tres días para su regreso, salí con Ikuto a bailar a un lugar un tanto bohemio, no muy bullicioso, pero lo suficientemente animado como para albergar en su pista central a varias parejas bailando.

Y no es ironía cuando digo que verdaderamente fuimos a bailar, aunque Ikuto apenas pudiese tambalearse de aquí para allá. Por lo menos hizo el intento de acoplarse a los ritmos caribeños que sonaron por el lugar. No me desagradaban los lugares con música _lounge_, pero a la larga siempre terminaban por aburrirme.

Nos divertimos juntos, él estaba alegre conmigo y eso hacía saltar mi corazón como un molesto reloj. Tic, tac. Tic, tac.

Al final, Ikuto me cedió un trío de veces a unos muchachos -muy buenos bailarines, por cierto-, para bailar unas piezas cubanas como Dios manda. Después de unos tragos, regresamos a casa. ¿A dónde? A mi departamento, por supuesto.

La madrugada nos llegó en un delicioso éxtasis, consecuencia de la fusión y vaivén de nuestros cuerpos. Dormimos plácidamente hasta que los rayos solares se infiltraron por el cristal de mi ventana. Y también hasta que el timbre de mi móvil sonó.

Me levanté un tanto adormilada, aún dudando de atender la llamada. Intentado no despertar a Ikuto, me escabullí de entre las mantas para salir al pasillo. Ikuto apenas y se movió un poco.

En mi estado, ni me di a la tarea de revisar la pantalla para saber quién era, sin embargo, la voz que escuché bastó para espantarme el sueño como por arte de magia. Era Tadase.

—¡Hola, Amu! ¿Qué tal está mi princesa?

—¡Tadase! ¡Qué sorpresa! Estoy bien, muy bien. ¿Y tú, qué tal Londres? Seguramente con mucho trabajo. -balbuceé con una risa nerviosa. Obviamente mi mentirota me hacía merecedora a que me creciera la nariz hasta el cielo.

—Todo va bien, cariño. No veo la hora de volver. Te extraño muchísimo.

La culpa creció gigantescamente en mis hombros, como si alguien me hubiese aventado dos losas enormes de concreto.

—Yo tambien te extraño, Tadase. -mentí como una enferma, bueno, no mentí sí lo extrañaba.

—¿En serio? Me alegra escuchar eso. Ya voy en camino a tu departamento.

El alma se me fue a los pies. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Tadase viniendo a mi departamento?

—¿Ahora? -externé sin darme cuenta que hablé en voz alta.

—Sí, ahora. Llego en diez minutos.

Y colgó.

Me quedé como pasmada, tanto, que ni me percaté cuando Utau entró por la puerta y se acercó a mí para zarandearme.

—Amu, ¿Qué te pasa?

—Tadase, Tadase...

—¿Qué, qué con él?

—Viene, viene...

Utau me miró con el ceño fruncido, no entendiéndome.

—¿Viene, dónde? ¿Adelantó el vuelo para hoy? ¿Llega mañana?

—No, él ya está aquí. Dijo que llega en diez minutos al departamento.

La sorpresa saltó en su rostro y sus ojos repararon en la chaqueta que descansaba en el respaldo del sofá, y luego a la puerta de mi habitación.

—Y no me digas que Ikuto...

Asentí, corroborando sus sospechas.

—¿Y qué esperas, tonta? Ve a ponerte algo decente. Yo me encargaré de entretenerlo en la puerta del edificio mientras tú bajas. No puede entrar aquí con Ikuto en tu cama.

Utau me empujó para que me apresurara, mientras ella desaparecía de nuevo por la puerta. Con los nervios carcomiendo mi piel, entré a la habitación y tomé de mi armario un vestido. Ikuto continuó ausente en su sueño.

Me calcé unas sandalias y traté sin éxito hacer algo con mi cabello, al final lo dejé suelto. Coloqué un par de pendientes en mis oídos y salí corriendo de la habitación. Respiré profundo y salí del departamento.

Bajé las escaleras y al llegar a la planta baja divisé a Utau en la puerta conversando animadamente con Tadase. En su vida, Utau había cruzado más de tres palabras con él, ninguna otra que no fuera: _¡Hola!, Adiós, y No, gracias_. E imaginé lo que le estaría costando hablarle como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida. Era toda una proeza.

Y por el sombro que se plasmaba en el rostro de Tadase, supuse que él estaría pensando lo mismo.

Llegué hasta ellos con una sonrisa enorme. Tadase de inmediato reparó en mí.

—¡Amu! –exclamó, para ir a abrazarme cálidamente.

Yo le respondí, no podía ser de otra manera. Me alegraba verlo de nuevo después de todo. Él me besó de modo natural.

—¿Entramos? –consultó de pronto.

—No –dijo Utau atropellada-. Veras, Kukai está allí y bueno, tú sabes…

Tadase pareció comprender sus palabras y le sonrió, luego se volvió a mí.

—¿Qué te parece un café? Tenemos mucho qué platicar.

Yo acepté, sonriendo. Teníamos mucho de qué conversar.

.

.

Terminamos en una cafetería del centro.

Con atención, le escuché relatarme acerca de su viaje, lugares, curiosidades y anécdotas. A la vez que le contestaba preguntas que hacía sobre mi familia y mi estancia sin su presencia. Quise ser sincera, y le conté todo, con excepción claro, de mi enamoramiento espontáneo en una cafetería bohemia.

Hasta ese momento, Tadase no tocó el tema de la boda, no obstante, el momento llegó de modo inevitable. Creí que debía hablar o callar para siempre. Y el temor no me abandonó en ningún momento.

Con la mayor de las sutilezas intenté explicarle todo, con cuidado de no herirlo demasiado –cosa ineludible con una persona que te ama-, fui contándole que había conocido a alguien en su ausencia, y del que me había enamorado.

En consecuencia, le solicité romper nuestro compromiso.

Al contrario de lo que pude esperar –y no es que me hubiera hecho una idea precisa de cómo fuese a reaccionar-, Tadase no se exaltó, escuchándome hasta el final. En su faz pude advertir la decepción y la tristeza contenidas, pero no protestó. Con una cálida sonrisa me miró y yo sentí como si miles de cuchillos atravesaran mi pecho.

—¿Estás segura? –cuestionó de últimas.

Yo asentí apenada.

—Muy bien, entonces rompamos el compromiso.

—Gracias. –esbocé estúpidamente.

Cinco minutos más tarde, nos hallamos en su auto, regresando a mi departamento. Durante el camino, lejos de el silencio incómodo destellando en el aire, Tadase se encargó de contarme con ánimo acerca de algunos museos que visitó y las maravillas de Londres. Al llegar a mi edificio, se bajó a despedirme.

—Nos vemos, Amu. Cuídate mucho. –enarboló, depositando un beso en mi frente.

Subió nuevamente a su coche y se fue. Hasta entonces fui consciente de que todo había terminado. Habíamos roto.

Lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

Sorry! por la tardanza, pero es que ando en correcciones de mi Tesis y desearía porque fuera tan genial como el escribir fics :P Pero bueno, tarde pero seguro. No abandono, ya dije una vez y lo vuelvo a repetir. Espero que las cosas se normalicen a partir de ahora. Bueno, estamos en la antesala del final, quedan escasos capítulos, pero no por eso menos interesante, ya veremos que pasa en el proximo con Amu e Ikuto. Adore a Utau de nuevo, esa chica es mi heroa :P

Me voy, nos veremos en el proximo, no sin antes agradecer mucho por todas las lecturas, alertas y hermosos comentarios, de verdad que me animan mucho para moldear mis creaciones. Quiero agradecer especialmente a: _Finn-chan, AndreKimiko, ATMD, black_shoter_girl, XxXKaren-chanXxX, SnakeOfCrystal, TsukiyomiYuki, hinamori luisa-chan, akaa-chan, funny-life, Aki-Takarai._

.

¡Les dejo muchos besos y abrazos!

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

.

*Sol*


	9. Broken

.

.

**"Solo Quería un Café"**

.

Capítulo IX

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Peach-Pit, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Con dedicacion especial, a todos aquellos que gustan de esta pareja.

.

* * *

.

.

Sólo quien no ha querido de verdad me creería tan insensible como para ni siquiera entristecerme por concluir un ciclo bello de mi vida. Porque con Tadase pasé felices vivencias, él me dio su amor incondicional, si alguien había fallado, esa era yo. Era obvio que las lágrimas que humedecieron la palidez de mis mejillas respondieron al sentimiento de pérdida que me embargó en aquel momento. Y es que por más que ahora Ikuto estuviese en mi vida, eso no podía borrar de golpe los recuerdos y memorias construidas por ya más de año y medio, remplazándolas por las que escasamente teníamos en los diecinueve días de conocernos. ¿Qué por qué lloraba? Yo también era humana.

Tras unos momentos en que me sosegué adentrando aire a mis pulmones, volví arriba al departamento. Con pasos flojos, subí las escaleras. Sin ganas, abrí la puerta. El dorado de mis ojos vió desfilar a Utau de un lado a otro. Cuando el crujido de la puerta se escuchó ella pareció sobresaltarse.

—¿Qué te pasa, Utau? ¿Y ahora que espíritu se te apareció o qué? –intenté bromear, notando su inusual nerviosismo.

Ella me miró de un modo extraño, como preocupada y a la vez aliviada. Se retorcía los dedos de las manos, plasmando gestos raros en su faz.

—¡Ay, Amu! Me vas a matar. –dijo escudándose tras el sofá, como si en algún momento en verdad fuera a hacerlo.

—¿Por qué, qué pasa, Utau? –insté a que se explicase.

—Yo no quería, no fue mi intención. Fue un accidente.

Sus palabras me confundían. No entendí de qué rayos hablaba. Y su nerviosismo no hacía más que desesperarme.

—¿Qué, qué? Dime qué pasa. No le des tantas vueltas.

—Ikuto…

Enarqué una ceja, no comprendiendo, sin embargo, el escuchar su nombre me hizo virar la mirada a la habitación. Desde ahí pude ver la puerta abierta, y el cuarto vacío.

—¿Dónde está él? –pregunté entonces, sintiendo como calosfríos en toda la piel. Algo no me daba buena espina.

—Se fue hace un rato, Amu. Yo lo siento… -seguía diciendo en su aflicción.

—No te entiendo, Utau. Explícame todo a detalle, ¿Qué pasó? –cuestioné, acercándome para tomar su mano y sentarla en el sofá frente a mí.

Utau suspiró profundo antes de hablar.

—Cuando te fuiste con Tadase, yo subí al departamento. En cuanto entré me encontré con que Ikuto estaba ya despierto y asomándose por la ventana. _"¿Con quién se fue Amu_?", preguntó extrañado mientras me veía feo. Yo, como sabrás no sabía qué decir. Te juro que mi mente buscó algo sensato y creíble pero…

Cerré los ojos con pesadez, enseguida pude adivinar todo lo que había ocurrido. Me imaginé a Utau balbuceando como siempre hacía cada que se ponía nerviosa, y más cuando buscaba algo sensato para decir.

—¿Qué le dijiste, Utau?

—Ummm, bueno… que él era tu prometido. –dijo casi con voz agonizante, intentando por todo medio que yo apenas la escuchara.

—¡¿Que le dijiste qué? ¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió decirle eso? ¿No encontraste mejor excusa? Eres increíble… -vociferé incrédula y enervada. De nuevo Utau me había metido en otro problema.

—Lo siento, Amu. En serio yo no quería, pero se me salió. Pero le dije que ya no era, bueno, que terminarías eso. –intentó consolarme.

—¿Y te creyó? –cuestioné esperanzada.

—No, pero por lo menos se lo dije. –dijo ella, riendo nerviosamente.

—¡Utau!

Me desplomé en el sofá y me llevé las manos al rostro, cubriéndolo. No podía estar pasándome esto a mí. O sea, acababa de terminar con mi novio de hacía dos años, con quien se supone me casaría en unos días, y ahora resultaba que el hombre por quien deje todo eso, se enteraba de mi compromiso –ahora nulo-, y sabrá Dios qué ideas erróneas se estaría haciendo al respecto. La mala suerte llegaba en el momento menos indicado.

—Tengo que hablar con él. –determiné luego de un rato en el que mi cabeza dió vueltas en busca de alguna solución a mi descabellado problema.

—¿Crees que es conveniente? –preguntó Utau, insegura.

—¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Él debe estar odiándome o pensando cosas que no son. Debo ir y aclarar todo antes de que se enrede más.

Y así, salí del apartamento rumbo al edificio de enfrente. Me escabullí rápidamente escaleras abajo, con la esperanza incrustada en el pecho. Esperaba que él me escuchara, que él comprendiera, que él me perdonara por no ser sincera.

Crucé la calle mojada por la ligera lluvia que recién había caído. Entré al edificio y subí por el ascensor, solicité su piso. El tiempo que me llevó llegar hasta él me pareció una eternidad. Accedí al pasillo, y busqué su puerta. Toqué sin dudar, esperando que abriera.

Fue inútil. Nadie acudió. Sabía que él estaba allí, pero que no quería abrir, seguramente sabría que era yo la que llamaba. Insistí, golpeando con más fuerza y repetidamente. Mi voz, enarboló su nombre también.

—¡Ikuto! ¡Ikuto ábreme!

El caoba de la puerta se abrió, dejándome ver a un Ikuto serio y con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué quieres? –soltó Ikuto, con voz dura y golpeada.

—Ikuto, déjame explicar. No es lo que crees, por favor. ¿Puedo pasar? –argumenté, agobiada.

Por toda respuesta, Ikuto se hizo a un lado. Dejándome el acceso libre. Yo tomé la invitación. Escuché como cerraba la puerta, pero no sus pasos. Él se quedó recargado al lado, en la pared, con los brazos cruzados. Realmente estaba molesto.

Su mirada índigo me miraba con intensidad, queriendo atravesarme como una espada. Yo suspiré antes de hablar.

—Yo, lo siento, Ikuto. Sé que no debí mentirte, que debí decirte que estaba comprometida desde el principio, pero eso se acabó. Ya no voy a casarme porque me enamoré de ti. Entiéndeme, créeme, todo se ha acabado entre Tadase y yo. –expliqué, tratando de sonar lo más convincente.

Ikuto dejó escapar una sonrisa irónica, negando con la cabeza.

—No, Amu. Me mentiste. Y no sólo eso, ni siquiera cuando aceptaste estar conmigo me dijiste nada. ¿Creíste que sería un retrógrado que no te entendería ni llegaría a comprenderte? Supongo que sí, porque no tuviste la confianza como para contarme algo como eso. Por lo menos debiste haber dicho: _"Oye, Ikuto, estoy comprometida, pero romperé el compromiso por ti". _Yo lo habría entendido, Amu. –alegó él, hablándome en un tono que no le escuché antes.

Lo había herido, no confié en él como para decirle la verdad. Elegí el camino fácil y fue peor. Él estaba resentido por mi actitud infantil, a pesar de que su personalidad era libre, también era un chico maduro que esperaba lo mismo de mí. Y yo de tonta, lo arruinaba de nuevo.

—Yo te imaginé en mi futuro, Amu –retomó, mirándome a los ojos. Mis pupilas temblaban, nublándose con llanto-. A pesar de que no nos conocemos más de siquiera un mes, desde el primer día supe que eras tú mi alma gemela, la mujer que anhelé hallar para compartir el resto de mi vida. En serio, Amu, yo te amaba a pesar de que no sabíamos el rumbo que podría tomar esto, estaba yo decidido a arriesgarme por ti. Pero esto no…

—Ikuto, no… yo… -supliqué entre las lágrimas que ya brotaban de mis ojos, previendo lo que él diría.

—¿Cómo puedo estar yo con una mujer que no confía en mí? ¿Con una mujer que prefiere mentirme que decirme la verdad? Esto no era para mí un juego, Amu. Es evidente que para ti sí. –concluyó, decepcionado. La firmeza en sus palabras me asustaba.

—No, Ikuto. Yo te amo de verdad, no podemos dejar todo así. Si te lo oculté es porque tenía miedo. Por favor. –rogué sin tener ningún recurso que me ayudase a hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—Vete, Amu. Lo mejor será que no volvamos a vernos. No insistas. Buena suerte. –dijo magro, antes de abrir la puerta para que yo me fuera.

Inmóvil me quedé. Él no daba marcha atrás. ¿De verdad todo se había acabado? ¿Lo dejaríamos así? ¿Perdería al amor de mi vida por una idiotez?

"_La confianza no es una idiotez",_ me contesté internamente, entendiendo sus motivos para estar molesto. Yo habría hecho lo mismo.

—Ikuto…

—Vete.

Salí de ahí, con las lágrimas surcando mis mejillas, incontrolables. Nada tenía sentido en mi cabeza. Lo único que podía sentir era el dolor en mi pecho carcomer mi corazón. No supe ni cómo fue que llegue a mi departamento, en donde Utau se asustó al notar mi estado.

Ella me abrazó, intuyendo lo que ocurría. Me descargué en ella. Dolor, frustración, decepción, tristeza. En aquel momento fue que supe lo que era una decepción amorosa.

.

.

Una semana transcurrió desde que Ikuto terminó con nuestra relación. Mi estado de ánimo era deplorable a juicio de Kukai, quien venía todos los días con dulces al departamento con la intención de animarme un poco.

Durante dos días me la pase llorando como una magdalena, cayendo en mi propia incredulidad por lo ocurrido. Me sentía tonta y despreciada, burlada por el destino en una irónica jugarreta. Una en la que en un parpadeo me quitó toda la felicidad que poseía.

Los días subsecuentes, ya no lloraba, pues ya no tenía más que llorar. En vez de ello me la pasaba sumida en un universo paralelo, me iba en recuerdos pasados, en los que Ikuto y yo fuimos los protagonistas. ¿Qué si volví a intentar hablar con él? Lo hice. Llamé a su casa, le llamé al celular, incluso en una ocasión fui a su departamento. No me contestó ninguna llamada, y no estaba nunca en su casa. Mi aflicción fue mayor cuando el vigilante del edificio dijo que Ikuto estaba pronto a irse del departamento por cuestiones laborales y que quizá dejara la ciudad.

Utau, quien al principio se mostraba positiva, armando frases como: _"Tranquila, ya verás que todo se soluciona", "Ya se le pasará el enojo", "Todo volverá a ser como antes, tú espera", _fueron reemplazadas rápidamente por otras mucho menos corteses.

También a su consideración, deje de sumirme en ese estado deprimente y traté de animarme un poco, o por lo menos, actuar de modo normal. Todo parecía ya perdido, ¿Qué podía hacer? Ikuto no quería volver a verme. No tendría más que resignarme aunque doliera.

A ello se le sumó, el grito de guerra que en mi casa se armó por la noticia del compromiso cancelado, incluso mi madre vino personalmente a verme e intentar persuadirme del error que estaba cometiendo. Y, enterada de toda la historia, se apenó por mí, consolándome como figura materna. Sin embargo, justo cuando se iba ella dijo:

—Tadase dijo que él respetaría tu decisión, y que no debíamos molestarnos contigo por este asunto. Y que si por algún motivo, tú cambiabas de opinión, él estaba dispuesto a aceptarte de vuelta y casarse contigo porque te amaba. Que a él no le importaba si estabas confundida, él te daría el tiempo para pensarlo, todo el que necesitaras. Así que piénsalo, Tadase te ama. Serás la culpable si lo dejas ir de nuevo.

Y después de lo dicho, ella se fue, dejándome en un torbellino de dudas que giraba y giraba, ahogándome en él. Tadase aún me amaba, aun con todo lo dicho y con los motivos que me llevaron a deshacer nuestro futuro juntos. E Ikuto me dejaba, me abandonaba, renunciaba a un _nosotros_. ¿Qué diablos podía yo hacer?

Una semana después, hacía la última prueba de vestido para la boda. Tadase y yo habíamos vuelto.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Tanto tiempo, verdad?

Jejeje, a que no se la esperaban XD ¿Qué no era aqui donde debia de venir la parte de felices para siempre? Pues no. ¿Qué pasará? Si quieren saber, tendran que leerme en el proximo, jajaja.

Okas, pues espero que lo hayan disfrutado o sufrido, segun sus perspectivas, no lo se. Pero quiero agradecer infinitamente todas las lecturas, las alertas y motivantes comentarios que han llegado a mi bandeja de entrada, en serio, ¡les agradezco tanto! Y bueno, en especial a: _Finn-chan, MorGanA, vale, ATDM, Cora Furume, TsukiyomiYuki, AndreKimiko, SnakeOfCrystal, Gota de Agua, Aki-Takarai, azulaamu, black shoter girl._

.

Okas, pues nos vemos en el proximo, ya el ultimo capitulo. ¿Que pasará con Amu, Ikuto y Tadase? Ya veremos.

.

¡Muchos Besos!

.

*Sol*


	10. Notre Tableau Blanc

.

.

**"Solo Quería un Café"**

.

Capítulo X

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Peach-Pit, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Con dedicacion especial, a todos aquellos que gustan de esta pareja.

.

* * *

.

.

La noticia trajo consigo la felicidad que otorga el elegir la decisión correcta. Mi familia estaba encantada con la restauración de mi compromiso con Tadase, su familia de él, aunque con recelo, aceptó, olvidando todo lo pasado. Él estaba radiante.

Cual si hubiésemos tenido tan sólo una riña de enamorados, Tadase hizo como si nada, y se centró en la festividad que suponía unirnos en matrimonio. Ni un comentario al respecto, sin explicaciones absurdas. No. Él sólo sonreía como siempre, me quería como siempre.

Yo suspiraba. De melancolía, por agradecimiento, por los rastros de felicidad que se mezclaban unos a otros, por no ser rechazada por Tadase, y por los momentos que viví al lado de Ikuto. Era como si de pronto despertase de un sueño extraño, surrealista. Donde todo y nada tienen sentido, dónde sólo queda el recuerdo borroso de las vivencias no reales. Así me sentía. Sin rumbo, sin brújula precisa.

El pecho me dolía, pero había un sentimiento que me aliviaba, quizá fuese el consuelo que deja la resignación. No lo sé. Lloraba en mi soledad, y reía ante los demás. Todo era tan confuso para mí. Pero sabía que era lo mejor, que junto a Tadase igual llegaría a ser feliz. No estaba obligándome a casarme, sólo terminé andando el camino que desde el inicio estuve segura de recorrer. Hasta que él apareció.

Maldije el momento en que pisé esa cafetería. Aquel día, en aquel preciso momento. ¿Por qué mi razón no me llevó a otro lugar? ¿Por qué allí? ¿Por qué lo tuve que conocer? Si yo no quería nada más que un café _latte_. ¿Por qué encontrar al hombre de mi vida en vez de ello?

Si yo sólo quería un café…

¡Maldita suerte mía!

Trastocando mi vida, mis sueños, mis sentimientos, Ikuto Tsukiyomi apareció, colándose como un bandido en mi alma. Sin esperarlo, sin preverlo, sin quererlo. Yo, que creí que amaba a Tadase y que nadie haría cambiar eso. Yo, que nunca creí en charlatanerías como el _"Amor a primera vista"_. Yo, tan segura de mí, terminé amando a un extraño sólo en un par de semanas. Ilógico, estúpido, sin sentido.

Pero todo parecía ser un sueño. Él ya no estaba, no me amaba más, no me quería más. Lo perdí, así tal cual llegó.

Moví mi cabeza, espantando los pensamientos absurdos, los que me herían como espinas afiladas. Allí estaba, mirándome al espejo, contemplando mi imagen, conocida y desconocida a la vez. Mis cabellos sueltos caían húmedos sobre mis hombros, goteando algunas perlas de agua.

El día de mi boda había llegado, y yo necesitaba alistarme para ir a la iglesia. En mi auxilio, estaban mi madre y Utau. La primera, recién se había ido a arreglar una cuestión de la iglesia, dejándome en manos de mi mejor amiga, quien entraba por la puerta, trayendo entre sus manos, un maletín. Parecía una boticaria. Yo reí.

—¿Qué traes allí? ¿Material quirúrgico? –bromeé, divertida.

—No sería mala idea, amiga. Un bisturí sería perfecto para parar esta locura que te empeñas por hacer.

Hice una mueca de inconformidad ante sus palabras y me hice la sorda. Abrí su maletín y encontré su colección de maquillaje. Tomé la base en crema y se la entregué en las manos.

—Empieza ya, Utau. La ceremonia comienza en tres horas. –urgí para no adentrarnos en un tema del que yo no quería más saber.

Ella me obedeció y comenzó a ayudarme con el maquillaje, suspirando largamente ante mi negativa a entrar en conversación que incluyera un violinista de ojos índigo. Más sin embargo, cuando me aplicaba el rubor en sus últimos toques, ella no pudo evitar abrir su linda boquita.

—Amu, no te cases. Estas cometiendo un error, estás actuando por despecho, eso no es sano y lo sabes bien.

—Utau, no quiero hablar de esto ahora. Estoy decidida a casarme. Ikuto fue un error, no debió pasar. No debí distraerme de mi camino. Mi lugar ha estado con Tadase, no con alguien que aparece de pronto, y así de pronto se va. Por Dios, Utau, deja de mencionarlo. Quiero a Tadase y seremos felices. –dije, zanjado el asunto.

—Mediocremente. –susurró mi rubia amiga, agregando su ya usual desacuerdo.

Con una mano, detuve su labor con la brocha del rubor y la miré gélidamente. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que me lastimaba con todo eso? ¿Por qué tanta endemoniada insistencia?

—Basta, Utau. No necesito que estés aquí si no lo quieres. Compartiré mi vida con Tadase, te gusté así o no. Si eres mi amiga deberías apoyarme, no hacerme sentir mal. Odio que estés hablando así. –acusé, levantándome del tocador para ir por el vestido blanco que colgaba de un perchero. Sin ayuda, me lo puse, pero tuve problemas con el cierre.

—Las amigas también te hacen ver las equivocaciones, y yo no quiero que cometas una. –agregó ella, ayudándome a subir el cierre a mi costado.

No obtuvo ella otra respuesta que mi silencio. No quería pelear ni disgustarme con ella el día de mi boda, la necesitaba allí conmigo, de mi lado. Utau pareció entender el mensaje, y no insistió. Me auxilió con el velo transparente que prendía de una peineta de brillantes sujeta en mis cabellos, acomodados de lado en cascada. Estaba lista para la ceremonia.

—Estás preciosa. –apuntó Utau, tras de mí, contemplando conmigo mi propia imagen en el largo espejo. Sonreímos juntas.

La puerta de la habitación de abrió de pronto, dejando ver medio cuerpo de Kukai en traje oscuro. Su mirada me recorrió de arriba a abajo.

—Te ves linda, Amu.

—¡Qué haces aquí, amor! ¡Vete, nadie puede verla todavía! –señaló Utau, yendo a la puerta para tratar que se fuera.

—Pero baby, me enviaron a avisar que la limosina está aquí para recogerla para ir a la iglesia. ¿Qué hago yo? Además, de todas maneras la tendría que ver en algún momento, así que no hagas drama, cariño. –excusó Kukai, besándola brevemente.

Carraspeé para traerlos de su ensueño romántico. ¡Vaya momento de hacerlo! Ambos me hicieron caso y Kukai entró para ayudarme a salir, ofreciéndome su brazo.

—Adelántense ustedes dos, yo aún tengo que terminar de alistarme, pero enseguida los alcanzo en la iglesia –dijo, abriéndonos la puerta. Dirigiéndose a Kukai, agregó-: Kukai te la encargo. Cuídala bien hasta que yo llegue, ¿De acuerdo, cariño?

Kukai asintió y le dejó como recomendación que no se demorara demasiado o la ceremonia comenzaría sin ella. Utau consintió, asegurándonos que no tardaría mucho. Así, salí escoltada por mi amigo castaño hacía el recinto en el cual se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia de mi boda.

Tadase y yo habíamos elegido una catedral en el centro de la ciudad. De arquitectónica antigua y de altos pilares, con escalinatas sucesivas y alfombradas, con pinturas renacentistas entre las paredes de sus techos.

Kukai y yo subimos a la limosina que nos esperaba frente al departamento, antes de abordar, no pude dejar de echar un último vistazo al edificio de enfrente. Mis ojos se nublaron, en tanto que el pecho comenzaba a punzarme de pronto. Subí rápidamente al notar la traición de mis sentimientos amenazarme de la nada.

Durante el trayecto, Kukai y yo intercambiamos algunas palabras acerca de la recepción después de la boda. A comparación de Utau, él intentó por todo medio distraer mis pensamientos de todo asunto escabroso que pudiese ponerme nerviosa. Supongo que para él era inútil desgastarme en problemas que probablemente no tuviesen solución, y para mí eso era cierto. Mi problema llamado Ikuto, no tenía ninguna solución.

Intenté no pensar más en eso. Prometí entonces que no habría en mi vida nada más que ocupase mis pensamientos que Tadase, mi amor por él y nuestra vida juntos. Yo estaba convencida de que sería feliz a su lado. No tenía por qué dudar ahora.

El auto se detuvo en la inmensa catedral. Alta, tan alta que parecía tocar las nubes. El cielo atiborrado de nubes cimarrones, ocultaba los rayos intensos del sol, brindando una sombra cálida. Kukai ofreció su brazo nuevamente para ayudarme a subir las escaleras de la entrada. En el vestíbulo corría una brisa fresca, otro par de escaleras se izaban en torno a una sola entrada, las dos se curveaban y convergían en la entrada del salón de ceremonias. Subimos un par de escalones y el móvil de Kukai sonó. Él atendió el llamado, disculpándose por el inconveniente. Yo negué sonriendo, y le dije que me adelantaría.

Retomé el camino por las escalinatas del lado izquierdo, alzando un poco los lados de mi vestido blanco que arrastraba. A mi paso, pude ver las flores que adornaban los pilares alrededor de las escaleras, la entrada al salón de ceremonias estaba custodiada por dos telones enormes de color escarlata y bordados dorados, asemejando los telones de los elegantes teatros.

Mis pies enfundados en las plateadas zapatillas continuaron surcando uno a uno los escalones. A la mitad de ellos, por fín una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios. Tadase salía a encontrarme desde el balcón de la entrada, esperando que terminara de subir.

—¡Amu!

Las entrañas se contrajeron en mi estómago, la voz que no pertenecía a la persona que yo ahora miraba retumbó en mis oídos y en todo el vestíbulo. La mirada confundida de Tadase me hizo saber que no estaba delirando. Con temor, me detuve a mitad de la escalera y volví mis ojos a la entrada de la catedral.

Allí estaba Utau, y a su lado Ikuto. Ambos agitados, como si hubiesen corrido una maratón. Me paralicé.

Recuperé la conciencia tras varios, varios segundos después, en los que nada tuvo sentido, nada concordó en mis pensamientos. Caminaba hacia la ceremonia de mi boda, y sin invitación, Ikuto se presentaba así como así.

Turbada, me volví a mi camino, retomando los pasos que había abandonado antes de la intrusión del invitado no invitado. Uno, dos, tres. Los escalones fui abordando con mis zapatillas, yendo hacia Tadase, mi prometido, y en unos cuantos momentos, mi esposo.

—¡Amu! –insistió la voz proveniente de Ikuto.

Era él, porque ese tono retumbaba en mi memoria dia y noche, a cada segundo. Lo recordaba nítido. Tragué saliva e hice caso omiso. No había marcha atrás.

—¡No te cases! ¡Te amo!

Y todo se silenció. Mi mente, mi corazón, el espacio inerme. Pareció detenerse el tiempo, y mi corazón no sabía si saltar de alegría o tirarse por la ventana. Alcé mi vista y me encontré con el gesto confuso de Tadase, preguntándose seguramente lo que estaba sucediendo. Él fijo sus ojos rubíes en mi, e incrédulo observó la duda palpitar en mis ojos. Entreabrió los labios ligeramente.

—Amu… -llamó quedamente, pero lo suficiente alto para que yo le escuchase, intentando hacerme ver que la opción correcta estaba con él.

Y yo lo creí. Entre los dos mundos, incertidumbre y seguridad, inconstancias y fidelidad leal, era obvio que la respuesta estaba allí, frente a mis ojos…

—¡Amu!

Pude percibir la desesperación en su voz, el arrepentimiento fluyendo en cada letra, la solicitud que él me hacía desde la entrada de la iglesia, más Ikuto no se acercó. Al igual que Tadase, él me miraba. No podía haber una encrucijada más asfixiante e irónica.

Intenté hablar, pero me callé. No sabía qué decir, mi corazón se destrozaba en dos. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Bajar o subir? ¿Seguir o volver? ¿Tadase o Ikuto?

—Amu… -intentó de nuevo Tadase, y me tendió la mano.

Subí otro de los escalones, queriendo ir a tomarla.

—¡Amu! ¡Ven conmigo! Sé que quizás no tendrás la vida perfecta que alguna vez imaginaste tener. Sé tal vez no pueda ofrecerte las certezas que tu ansias poseer la mayoría del tiempo, ni siquiera ser lo que sucederá con nosotros el día de mañana. Lo único de lo que estoy consciente, es que te amo, y que esa vida que soñé alguna vez, continuó soñándola contigo en ella. Y si te pierdo ahora, será de lo que más me arrepienta en toda mi existencia. Amu, ven conmigo. Déjame amarte.

Mis ojos nublados ya con lágrimas, dejaron caer unas gotas sobre mis mejillas. Brindándole una última mirada a Ikuto, subí el resto de los escalones y tomé la mano de Tadase.

—Lo siento. –excusé, mientras en su palma coloqué el anillo de compromiso que aun portaba antes de la boda.

De inmediato y sin pensarlo, bajé corriendo las escaleras de la catedral. Pude escuchar en mi trayecto a la entrada, los gritillos de Utau, externando su emoción. Sonreí a Ikuto, quien feliz me devolvía la sonrisa. Lo abracé fuertemente, y él, me envolvió entre sus brazos, dando un par de vueltas conmigo en el aire.

Bajándome, me tomó de la mano y me jaló para salir de la iglesia corriendo, al igual que un par de niños que huyen después de realizar una de las más tremendas travesuras. Su auto esperaba afuera. Con el vestido arrastrando, llegamos a él y subimos.

Me besó antes de arrancar, largo y tendido, como si después de una sequía quisiese hidratarse de mí. Utau salió a despedirnos, pude ver a Kukai que tras ella, nos veía de lejos. Ambos agitaban sus manos de un lado a otro, despidiéndonos, prometiendo un _"Hasta luego"_.

Murmuré a Utau un _"Gracias"_, pues supe que ella había tenido que ver en esta felicidad que me embargaba, ella era la causa por la que reconciliándonos, Ikuto y yo podíamos iniciar una vida completa y feliz. Y la adoré más. Indiscutiblemente, ella era la mejor amiga que yo en la vida pudiese llegar a tener.

Ikuto arrancó el auto. Yo seguí agitando mi brazo, despidiéndome de mis amigos, hasta perderlos de vista.

¿A dónde iríamos? Quién sabe, sólo el destino lo diría. ¿Qué haríamos? Quién sabe, quizá disfrutar de nuestro momento. Nada estaba escrito para nosotros, pero el amor que nos guiaba podía llevarnos a rumbos tan dispares como posibilidades hay en el mundo. Pues el azar ya nos había dejado antes en claro su grandeza, aquel día en que sin querer y sin pretender ambos coincidimos en un mismo tiempo y espacio. Aquel día en que yo sólo quería un café.

Pero en cambio encontré el amor.

.

.

* * *

¡Tán, tán!

Fin, se acabó.

¿Y..? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Escueto? Sí, yo tambien lo creería. Y en mi defensa no puedo decir nada, simple y sencillamente los finales super-mega-melosos no son lo mío, y sin embargo, fijense que quedé satisfecha con este, pero igual habrá quienes me quieran ahorcar y lo acepto XD

¿Se asustaron? Parecía que Amusi se casaba con Tadase, jajajaja. Quise cortarme los dedos en ese momento :P

Pero igual la parejita quedó feliz y harán su vida juntos, esa que Ikuto soñó en el capi anterior. Okas, pues ya me voy u.u

Primero. Agradezco de todo corazón cada una de las lecturas que se dieron a la tarea de hacer, a todos mis lectores que me siguieron desde un inicio y los que se fueron sumando después. Me he sentido tan agradecida y tan alagada con cada una de sus alertas y hermosos comentarios, jamás antes me sentí tan mimada como con este fic, en este fandom. Con la más pura sinceridad, les doy las gracias. En especial a: _Sheila Sevigne Sakurai, MorGanA, ATMD, TsukihimeLover (Gracias, extrañaré tus amenazas de muerte XD!), Aki-Takarai, Azulaamu, neneko kiryuu tsukiyomi, Vale, TsukiyomiYuki, Amatrice, Cora Furume, SoulEaterFanXD, sasori-cenere, hinamori luisa-chan, funny-life, AndreKimiko, black shoter girl, Gota de Agua, SnakeOfCrystal, Finn-chan, akka-chan, XxXkaren-vampireXxX, miry-chan, tsukiyomi neko-hime, Marie´Rox, riku-chan, RukiaAikoChoEmi, YuuChanAmuto, nikkithamuto, Kinen, carmenxu13, Aiko1504, X-Yukino-Dark-X, MuzuYume-chan, ChocolatePancake._

Segundo. Me gustó escribir en este fandom, fue muy divertido para mí, y pude descubrir una nueva faceta de mi narración: el humor. Y además de más recursos estilísticos y narrativos, me llevo un gran aprendizaje tambien de esto. Por ello, pretendo continuar escribiendo fics "AMU/IKUTO", así que no me olviden, espero que me sigan en otros proyectos futuros. No puedo prometer que ya tenga una historia lista ni nada, porque ahorita que estoy en proceso de responsabilidades laborales nuevas se me complica, además de que me gustaría sacar algunos proyectos que tengo en otros fandoms, pero seguramente regresaré en unos meses aquí, trayendoles algo nuevo, y cuando eso pase, me encantaría que me acompañaran.

Tercero. A quienes se queden con las ganas de leerme, a parte de fics "AMUTO", tambien tengo en mi historial fics del fandom de "Sailor Moon" (Serena&Seiya/Mina&Yaten), "Naruto" (SasuSaku) y "Vampire Knight" (Yuuki&Zero). Si les place pueden leer cuando quieran, y los proyectos proximos versan en esas series, en lo que me encandilo con una historia AMUTO.

Cuarto. Si quieren contactarme, en mi profile estan mis direcciones, o bien, pueden mandarme un PM y asunto resuelto. Por lo pronto, espero que no me olviden, y que me sigan acompañando como hasta ahora.

Les dejo muchos abrazos y besos a todos, me encantó compartir un trozo de mis locuras e inspiración.

¡Hasta la próxima!

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

.

*Sol*


End file.
